Love
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia is a new student and she devolpes a crush on the one and only Toshiro Hitsugaya. Will they get together or will one girls jealousy make them go apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I decided to write a Hitsugaya~Rukia story but with no soul reapers, hollows, etc. here it I write Rukia, Toshiro, or something like that I don't mean their POV I mean whats going on where they are unless of course it says Rukia's POV.**_

' Is the skirt supposed to be this short' thought Rukia as she was looking at herself in the mirror with her new school uniform.

" Miss Kuchiki, Hisagi is waiting for you outside now." Says the maid.

"Okay." Says Rukia. Rukia heads downstairs and goes into the kitchen to get her lunch. When she gets inside the kitchen she sees her

brother, Byakuya. Rukia gets her lunch and says "Brother, I'm going now."

"Okay, Rukia if anyone causes you trouble tell me and Hisagi." Says Byakuya.

"Yes, brother. Bye." Rukia says and walks out to the front of the house. When she gets out of the house she tells Hisagi "Lets go."

Hisagi nods and asks " Would you like me to stay a good distance away or nearby?"

"Stay close but not to close. I don't want you to scare away the other students." Says Rukia. They walk the rest of the way in silence.

**Inside the classroom **

"Good morning, Ichigo!" says Orihime and Ichigo just ways at her and heads to his usual spot. Then the teacher comes in with his

assistant and he doesn't see a student in his path and bumps into her. "Oh! I'm so sorry Aizen-sensei. I didn't see you." Says Momo.

Now the whole class is watching. "Don't worry Hinamori. I wasn't watching where I was going." Says Aizen with a smile and Momo

blushes. Then Aizen says " Alright class today we have a new student. Gin please bring her in." Gin walks to the door and says

"Come on in Miss." Rukia walks in and the whole class is staring at her. She sees a guy with bright orange hair, a guy with red hair,

A guy with white hair, a guy that looks Hispanic, two girls with the same figure.. well one of the girls are slightly bigger, and there-

She gets interrupted by Aizen. " Please introduce yourself."

" Hi everybody! My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Says Rukia.

"Alright then. Gin show her where she will sit." Says Aizen.

Gin says, "Miss Kuchiki you will sit in the desk between Kurosaki and Hitsugaya. Please raise your hands." Ichigo and Toshiro raise

Their hands and Rukia walks to the desk and sits. About forty minutes later and the bell rings. Its time for lunch. Keigo tells

Ichigo " Ichigo we are eating on the roof." Then he leaves to the roof followed by Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo, Toshiro, Orihime, Tatsku,

And some others. Renji stays behind cause he needs to ask Rukia a question. Rukia is walking out the door to go to lunch when

Someone calls her name. She looks back and it's the guy with red hair. "Hey Kuchiki. You seem familiar, do I know you from somew-

Here?" he asks Rukia.

"I don't think so." Says Rukia.

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you. You can eat with us if you want." Says Renji.

"I need to get my lunch first." Says Rukia.

"No problem. Lets go get it." Says Renji . Rukia and Renji go walking to get her lunch both deep in thought.

**On the roof**

"Hey where is Renji?" asks Keigo. Everybody just shrugs.

"Maybe he is talking to the new girl." Says Momo. Nobody says anything.

**Back to rukia and renji**

' Hmm. He does seem familiar. Maybe I do know him' thinks Rukia. Then at the same time they remembered.

"Wait a minute! Renji. As in Renji Abarai?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah. Wait! Rukia! Whoa! Is that really you?!" Renji ask practically screaming.

"Yes. I cant believe its you Renji. Its been so long." Says Rukia and they hug.

"Come on lets go to the roof. I want you to meet my friends." Says Renji.

They head to the roof and when they get there, they all just stare. " Can you guys stop staring?" says Renji.

Then Keigo jumps and says " You were with the beautiful transfer student. Why didn't you let me talk to her first?"

"As if I'll let you near her, you pervert." Says Renji.

"You don't have to be so mean Renji." Says Rukia.

"Oh wow! Your so nice Kuchiki! You're a goddess!" says Keigo grabbing her hands.

"Um, thanks" says Rukia.

"Keigo leave Rukia alone." Says Renji.

"So mean!" cries Keigo. Renji sits down pats the spot next to him for Rukia and she sits down.

"You seem like your really close." Says Toshiro.

"That's because we are. We were friends before she moved." Says Renji. "Anyways, Rukia that was Toshiro Hitsugaya, that's Ichigo

Kurosaki, That's Chad, Orihime Inoue, Tatsku." Says Renji pointing to each one.

The rest of the lunch they eat in silence. The rest of the day goes by quickly and its time to go home.

"See you tomorrow Rukia." Says Renji.

"Bye Renji."says Rukia and starts walking.

"She only says bye to Renji, how mean." Says Rangiku.

"She has that attitude where she thinks shes better." Says Tatsku.

"Don't be mean, she is new here." Says Momo.

"And she already hanging out with us and we don't know her that well." Says Rangiku.

"She knows Renji pretty well. You need to stop gossiping." Says Toshiro walking by them.

"Bye Shiro-chan." Says Momo.

"Stop calling me that." Toshiro tells Momo.

Rukia and Hisagi are walking when Hisagi asks " How was your day, Rukia?"

"It was good, you wont believe it but my childhood friend goes to that school!" Rukia says happily.

"That's good."says Hisagi happy that Rukia has a friend in that school.

When they get home Byakuya asks Rukia " How was your day?"

"It was good brother. Do remember my childhood friend Renji, well he goes to that school." Rukia says with a smile.

"Its good to hear that."says Byakuya.

**The next day**

Toshiro is walking to school when he bumps into someone. He falls to the ground so does the person he bumped into. He sees who

It is and says "oh. Sorry Rukia. I didn't see you."

Rukia looks up and it's Toshiro. Toshiro puts his hand out to help Rukia get up. When Rukia puts her hand in his hand she blushes.

When they are standing Toshiro asks "You somewhere around here?"

"I do." Replies Rukia.

"Rukia are you alright?" says Hisagi running towards Rukia.

"Yes I'm okay Hisagi. Don't worry." Rukia says.

Hisagi points a finger and says to Toshiro "Watch where you're going next! She could of have gotten hurt."

"What! I said I was sorry and helped her get up."Says Toshiro.

"Hisagi its okay. It's not like he meant to bump into me." Says Rukia.

"We are late to school." Says Toshiro.

"WHAT! It's barely my second day and I'm already late." Says Rukia.

"Well standing here and talking won't make things any better. Lets go." Says Toshiro.

They start running and Rukia is thinking 'Wow he is cute. He is not mean like Renji said.'

Toshiro is thinking 'She is beautiful. Not like Rangiku or Orihime. She has her own special beauty.'

When they get to school they start running. They pass a teacher who yells at them to come back and walk from the entrance.

**In the classroom**

"I wonder where Shiro-chan is at." Said Momo.

"Rukia's not here either." said Renji.

"Hmm. It looks like Miss Kuchiki and Mr. Hitsugaya aren't here." Says Aizen.

Then they hear people arguing outside of the classroom.

"What do you mean it's my fault! I wasn't the one who bumped into me, was it?" says Rukia.

"If it wasn't for that Hisagi guy we wouldn't be late." Says Toshiro.

"Hey he was protecting me, and besides you where the one who said to run." Says Rukia.

"Yeah, to the school not to the class." Says Toshiro.

"Whatever." Says Rukia and opens the door.

"Rukia-chan, Toshiro-san it's good for you to have join us." Says Gin.

"Sorry we are late." Says Rukia.

"No worries. Just make sure next time you aren't late." Says Aizen.

They walk to their seats which are right next to each other and Rukia can feel the glares on her back. 'No dammit! I wasn't supposed

To have enemies' thinks Rukia as she shifts around in her desk. Toshiro looks to his right and sees Rukia is uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" he whispers to Rukia, Momo notices them talking.

Rukia looks at Toshiro and replies "Some of the girls are giving me glares." Toshiro looks around and yes there are some girls glaring

At her. "Just ignore them." He whispers back.

"Ignore them! How can I ignore them when they are glaring at me?" Rukia whispers back.

"Just listen to Aizen-sensei and don't concentrate on anything else." Toshiro whispers back.

Before Rukia is able to reply Aizen says "Kuchiki, Hitsugaya. Would you like to share what you're whispering about?"

"No Aizen-sensei." Rukia and Toshiro reply at the same time. Everyone is now staring at them. Rukia feels like banging here head on

The desk. Toshiro knowing what she wants to do mouths to her 'Ignore them.'

Rukia mouths back 'I'll try' Momo saw them talking to each other still and she starts to feel hatred towards Rukia.

"Rukia-chan and Toshiro-san will be partners." Says Gin.

"What?!" ask Rukia and Toshiro.

"If you two were listening you would know. You two are partners on this project." Says Aizen.

"Oh." Says Toshiro and Rukia. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Rukia why where you late this morning?" asked Renji.

Toshiro looks at Rukia to see how she is going to respond. Rukia says "Well, um, I was walking when I bumped into someone and it

Was an older guy and he was perverted. Then Toshiro came and he helped me get away from them."

Toshiro is shocked on what she said. Rukia said that knowing that Renji is protective. "Thanks for helping her Toshiro." Says Renji.

"No problem." Says Toshiro. He looks at Rukia and Rukia smiles at him and he can't help but smile back. Momo saw the smiles

Between them and got mad. Then she realized that Rukia called him Toshiro and they barely know each other. She wasn't allowed

To call him Toshiro until he completely trusted her which took a long time? "Um, Shiro-chan, since when where you and Kuchiki-san

Are first name basis?" asked Momo. Rukia was confused what did she mean first name basis. Then she realized that everyone calls

Her Kuchiki besides Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo.

Toshiro says "We have been on first name basis well since today. Why?" Having no idea that Momo is jealous.

"I was just wondering, that's all." Momo replies cheerfully.

Rukia snorts thinking 'Yeah right. Shes jealous'

Toshiro hearing Rukia snort asks "What Rukia?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."Rukia says.

"So Rukia is your brother mean as always?" says Renji

"Hey! Brother isn't mean!" Rukia says.

"Yeah right." Says Renji, happy to have his childhood friend back the way she was before they died.

"So when is the project due?" asks Rukia.

"WHAT!? Kuchiki-san weren't you listening? Its due next Tuesday." Said Orihime.

"Oh. Well then Toshiro when are we going to start? And Inoue please call me Rukia." Says Rukia. Orihime nods.

"Maybe we can work on the project on your house?" says Toshiro.

"Good luck with that." Says Renji knowing that Byakuya hates when boys come to the house with Rukia.

"I don't know. He may not like that." Replies Rukia.

"Maybe if I go he'll let him come in." says Renji. Rukia got the full meaning behind those words.

"Okay we'll go after school." Says Rukia.

**End of school**

Rukia, Toshiro, and Renji are walking to Rukia's house with Hisagi walking behind them. "Hey so is he the new one?" asked Renji.

"Yes, his name is Hisagi." Says Rukia.

"Has there been any attempts lately?" asked Renji.

"Maybe about a year ago." Says Rukia.

'What in the world are they talking about?' thought Toshiro.

"You are probably wondering what we are talking about, huh Toshiro. I will tell you everything when we get to my house.

**So do you guys like it. Well please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I am most likely not going to put what their project is because I don't know what to do for that.**

When Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro get to Rukia's house, a maid comes and tells Rukia "Ms Kuchiki, your brother wont be home untill

9:00P.M. tonight."

" you gor telling me."says Rukia.

"Looks like you don't have to meet him today ."said Renji.

"Okay lets go up to my room." Says Rukia. They head to Rukia's room and when they get inside Rukia tells Toshiro

"okay,Hisagi is my body guard."

"Your body guard?"echoed Toshiro.

"Yeah, I have a body guard to protect me." Rukia says. Renji is just sitting on the bed staring at the wall already knowing all of this

Stuff.

"Protect you? Protect you from what?"asked Toshiro.

"From people who try to kidnap me."said Rukia.

"Oh." Was all that Toshiro said.

"Duh." Said Renji. Toshiro sent him a glare. The rest of the time they worked on their project.

**Next Day**

'_No! No! Don't go! Please!' _RIIIINNNNGGG! Rukia wakes up sweating from the dream she had. She looks her alarm clock and sees she

Has enough time to take a shower. _Forty minutes later_. Rukia comes out fully dressed in her uniform. When she looks at her alarm

Clock and she almost screamed. She's late. Again! Rukia grabs her school bag and runs out the door with Hisagi following her. She is

About to turn the block when someone walks right in front of her and she bumps into them, making them both fall. Rukia looks to see

Who it is and sees none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya! "Ah! I'm sorry, Toshiro! I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Rukia

Quickly that it took awhile for Toshiro to understand. "Don't worry, I'm assuming your late again?" said Toshiro.

"Yeah. How about you?" ask Rukia.

"Yeah I woke up late. We should get going or else we are going to be real late."said Toshiro.

"Yeah lets go."

**In classroom**

"My, my. Looks like Rukia-chan and Toshiro-kun arent here."said Gin. "Anyway class Aizen sensei wont be here today."

The door opens and in come in a tired Rukia and Toshiro from running all the way to school. "Oh goody, you guys made it."said Gin.

"Sorry we're late, Ichimaru-sensei."said Toshiro seeing that Rukia was shifting uncomfortably with all the glares she's receiving.

"Ah, no problem. Class see how nice I am." Gin said with a wide grin. The whole class sweats drops, all thinking that he's anything but

Nice. Toshiro and Rukia go to their desk. Everyone around are whispering about them, probably spreading rumors.

When its time for lunch on the roof Momo asks everyone "Isnt it weird that Shiro-chan and Kuchiki-san always come to school late

And together?"

"Uh, I don't think its weird."said Ichigo.

"Cause you're an idiot."said Ikkaku.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"yells Ichigo.

"Yes you are!"Ikkaku yells back.

"Ichigo stop fighting."says an annoyed Tatsku. Then Renji comes up with Rukia and it seems like they are arguing.

"NO!"says Rukia.

"YES!"says Renji.

"No! last time h" Rukia was cut off by Renji.

"I know what happened last time but that wont happen again. There will be more people on Rukia. It will be fun, just

Like old times."said Renji.

"Fine. I'll ask my brother if I can go."says Rukia.

"What are you guys arguing about?"asked Toshiro coming uup to the roof.

"Uh, nothing." Says Rukia.

"Um Kuchiki-san do you have a boyfriend?"asked Orihime. Everyone stares at Rukia and Orihime.

'_What!? She better not have a boyfriend! If she did she would have told me. Wait why do I even care?' _thought Toshiro.

"Um, I do" and then a flashback comes into Rukia's mind making tears go into her eyes. "I'm sorry but I need to go." Rukia's says with

Tears coming down. Rukia goes running down the stairs. Renji looks at Orihime. Orihime sees Renji staring at her and says "I'm sorry

Abaria-kun. I didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Toshiro do me a favor and drop by Rukia's stuff at her house after school. I'm going to see if

She is okay." Renji says.

"Okay."says Toshiro worried about Rukia. Renji then leaves going to find Rukia.

"I wonder why she started to cry."said Momo. No one answers because no one knows.

When they go back inside the classroom Gin says "Ah, Toshiro-kun come up here and get these papers to take to Rukia-san and

Abarai-kun. They wont becoming for the rest of the week."When he said Rukia he sounded worried.

"Why isnt she coming?" asked Momo.

"That isnt any of your business but I can tell you one thing she looked really depressed and last time she looked like that it broke all

Our hearts." Said Gin.

Everyone is wondering what is the deal with Rukia Kuchiki?

**Please review. Is good or absolutely horrible? Well see ya and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me awhile to update everyone. Its so sad that I don't own bleach if I did there would be a lot of couples.**

At the end of class Ichigo asked if he could go with him to Rukia's house because he wanted to check on her. As they were walking

Ichigo asked "Toshiro do you like Rukia?"

"WHAT?!"said Toshiro with a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes."said Ichigo laughing. They walked in silence the rest of the way untill Toshiro stopped and said "Alright here

We are."

"Wait this insanely huge house is Rukia's?"asked Ichigo.

"Yes."said Toshiro.

"Holy mother."said Ichigo. Inside the house Renji thought he heard Ichigo.

"Ichigo stop standing there with your mouth open!"said Toshiro.

'_Weird that sounded like Toshiro.'_thought Renji. He decided to look out the window to see if anyone was there and what do you know

He sees Ichigo and Toshiro! "Oi! What are you guys doing here?"asked Renji. Toshiro and Ichigo look up and see Renji's head sticking

Out the window. '_Oh my god! Is he missing his body?!'_thought Ichigo because you could only see his head. "We came to bring your

And Rukia's stuff."said Toshiro.

"Oh, alright I come down."says Renji. Moments later the doors open. "All right, give it here."says Renji.

"Cant you be nicer?"says Ichigo.

"How is Rukia?"asks Toshiro.

Renji has a sad, worried face and says "Well she is doing better. I am not going tomorrow with you guys like we always do. I am

Staying here with Rukia untill she gets better. Do me a favor and tell them not to ask what happened when Rukia goes back to school

And also tell Ichimaru-sensei that once I talk to her about **him** she will be coming back so you don't have to keep coming here, okay?"

"Alright."says Toshiro.

"Good. See ya guys."says Renji and closes the door.

"I wonder who this guy is. It seems that Ichimaru-sensei knows what happened, doesn't it?"said Ichigo.

"Yeah it seems he knows."said Toshiro. They went seprate paths thinking about Rukia.

**The next day**

When Toshiro gets to school he tells Gin what Renji told him "Ah, alright good to know. Class settle down." Then SLAM the classroom

Door opens. "Where is she? Is she alright?"says a frantic man with really long white hair.

"Ukitake-san don't worry. She is with Renji right now."says Gin. Ukitake calms down and sighs in relief.

"Did Kuchiki call you here?"asked Aizen.

"Yes. Well sorry for opening the door like that but you know Rukia is like a daughter to me and what happened makes me worry

About her."said Ukitake.

"Yes it is heartbreaking to see Kuchiki-san sad."agreed Aizen.

"Okay then I'll be leaving."says Ukitake. The students are just thinking that was weird, but a couple of people were thinking 'they

Were talking about Rukia/Kuchiki-san. What is she hiding?'

**Rukia's house**

"Rukia you need to stop blaiming yourself. What happened to Kaien wasn't your fault."said Renji.

"But I just feel like its my fault since the bullet was meant for me not him."said Rukia, tears coming down.

Renji hugs her, telling her its not her fault over and over again. About five minutes later they hear the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who it is?"says Renji. Rukia and Renji go down to the door and when they open it Rukia is tackled to the floor.

"Rukia! I was so worried! Are you okay?"says Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san,I'm okay. Its good to see you."says Rukia.

Ukitake noticing the her eyes are red and puffy from crying says "Rukia don't blame yourself. What he did is what he did. He chose to

Protect you. He knew that the bullet would probably kill him, so don't blame yourself."Ukitake said.

"Alright."whispers Rukia.

"Do you guys know who this guy is?"says Ukitake taking a picture out. When Rukia and Renji see the picture they say "Toshiro

Hitsugaya."

"Well tomorrow I'm going to give him some candy! His hair color is the same as mine!"says Ukitake all cheerfully.

**Back to the class**

_Achoo!_ Toshiro sneezed. "You getting a cold?"asked Ichigo.

"No someone must be talking about me."

**Back to rukia and renji**

When they heard what Ukitake planned for tomorrow they couldn't help but laugh.

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? I prefer good reviews! Do you guys like what I did for the kaien thing. I could only think of that. Was that part good. Well please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

``````````````` The next day Rukia and Renji were going to go back to school. They were walking to school when Rukia said "God, everyone is going to be staring at me."

"Dont worry. If anyone gives you problems I will handle them."said smiles happy to have Renji at her side.

Renji sees Toshiro and calls him over "Yo Toshiro!" Toshiro turns around and sees Rukia and waits for them to catch up.

"Hey Renji,Rukia."says Toshiro.

"Hey Toshiro."says Rukia. They walk to school in silence untill they get to school and Ichigo sees them.

"Rukia, Renji, whats up guys?"asks Ichigo.

"Eh, nothing much."says Renji.

"Rukia how are you doing?"asks Ichigo.

"Doing good. How about you, strawberry?"Rukia and Toshiro burst out laughing earning a few stares from other students.

"Hey you guys shut up!"yells Ichigo.

"Ahahahaha! Strawberry!"says Renji laughing.

"Well at least I'm not a pineapple head or whitey-chan."says Ichigo. That makes Toshiro and Renji shut up.

"WHAT!"scream Toshiro and Renji at the same time. Rukia is laughing the whole time.

"It looks like they are getting closer dont you think?"asked Momo to Tatsku, Orihime, and Rangiku.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting closer."said Orihime with a sad voice.

The bell rings and its time to go back to class. When Rukia and Renji stepp inside the class everyone stares. Renji,Ichigo and Toshiro all send glares to the students daring them to say something. 'They're even protective of her'thought Momo.

"Ah, its good to see you Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun."says Gin.

"Good morning, Ichimaru-sensei, Aizen-sensei."says Rukia.

"Good morning take your seats."says Aizen. When everyone sits down the doors slam open.

"Shiro-chan, I bought you some candy! And for Rukia,too."says a cheerfull Ukitake.

Toshiro's eye , Renji, and Ichigo are trying so hard not to laugh. "Ukitake-san what are you doing here?"asked Aizen.

" you see I learned that Lil Shiro here know Rukia and Renji so I wanted to come and pay a visit."said Ukitake.

"Wait how do you and Toshiro know each other?"asked Rukia.

"Oh I never told you did I? I'm Lil Shiro's guardian."said Ukitake.

"Oh."says Rukia.

"Ukitake-san, can you stop calling me Lil Shiro?"asked Toshiro.

Ukitake pouts and says "But Lil Shiro, please!"

"NO."says Toshiro.

"Aw, Toshiro just let him call you Lil Shiro."says Rukia.

"See Rukia likes that nickname."says Ukitake.

"Fine."Toshiro says.

"So are going to let your girlfriend call you Lil Shiro or Shiro-chan?"asked Renji.

Momo was thinking 'Girlfriend?'

"Girlfriend?!Who is it?"asked Ukitake.

"Rukia, of course."says Ichigo.

"Eh,what?"says Rukia.

"WHAT?! You two are a couple and you never told me! I feel betreyed!"says and Ichigo are dying of laughter.

"Aw, it seems you hurt his feeling."says Gin.

"What but me and Rukia arent dating!"said Toshiro with a blush.

"Really then why are you two blushing!"says Ukitake grining.

"Okay I think we emberrassed them enough. Ukitake-san this is a school remember?"says Aizen.

"Ok,ok.I'm leaving. I'll come and visit you and your brother later, okay Rukia."says Ukitake.

Rukia nods. When he leaves Gin says "Now wasnt that fun?"

"NO!"Rukia and Toshiro because they got embarrassed and Ichigo and Renji say "YES!" because it was funny.

``````````````

So how was it? Please REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and please dont just read and not write a review, i want to know what you think about this story.

"Wasn't that fun?"asked Ichigo with a grin.

"What? How can you think that was fun. It was embarrassing."said Rukia.

"Yeah, it was embarrassing."agreed Toshiro.

"Maybe for you two, but for me and Ichigo it was funny."said Renji and Ichigo is nodding in agreement. They are heading towards the roof for lunch. When they get to

the roof, they are greeted by a "Hello Kurosaki-kun" from Orihime. Ichigo just waves at her. They sit and its quiet. Rukia cant stand the quietness so she asks a

question to the girls. "Do you guys hate me?" Rukia asks. The guys are shocked, well besides Renji. He knows that if Rukia wants to know something she will be straight

forward. Orihime says "WHAT?! what makes you think we hate you?"

Rukia shrugs and says "Well sometimes I feel like you guys just want me to leave or you guys dont want me to hang out with them" and points to the guys.

"No,no,no. We dont hate you, well at least I think they dont. I like how your funny, smart, and brave."says Orihime.

"Brave?" asks Rukia.

"Yes brave."says Orihime. "I think your brave because your not afraid of..." she looks around and then says "Ichimaru-sensei."

Rukia starts laughing and when she is calmed, she says "For a second I thought you were going to say Ichigo. But why are you afraid of Ichimaru-sensei?"

"It's because he's creepy."says Rangiku.

"And weird."adds Momo. Tatski nods her head in agreement.

"He only looks creepy and weird, he's actually really nice." says Rukia.

"Nice! Yeah right."says Ichigo.

Rukia ignores him and says "So you guys dont hate me?"

"We dont."they say at the same time.

"That's good."says Rukia. Then her phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Rukia, do you know why Ukitake is here?"asked Byakuya._

"Oh, he said he was coming over but I thought he meant later."said Rukia.

_'Oh is that Rukia?' Rukia heard Ukitake ask._

_"Hisagi contral him. Do you know why he is hyper?"asks Byakuya._

"Um, I think it has to do with his medicine. Is Hisagi-kun back?"asks Rukia.

_"Yes he I think you should come to the house right now because he's saying he wont leave untill he can talk to you."says Byakuya_.

"But what about"Rukia is cut off by her brother saying

_"Just tell Aizen and Gin that I told you."_

"Alright."says Rukia.

_"You can invite friends if you want."says Byakuya_.

"Really! Okay I will, bye!"Rukia says and hangs up. "Hey can you guys come to my house later?"Rukia asks the others.

"Um, I think so."they say.

"Great, so do you guys want to come?"Rukia asks.

"Sure"

"Renji can you take them to my house, I need to go right now." Rukia asks Renji.

"Yeah."says Renji.

"Thanks."Rukia gets up and heads to the stairs to go to the classroom when Gin shows up.

"Rukia-chan dont worry, we already know, he called us. You can go on ahead."says Gin.

"Thank you."says Rukia and goes down the stairs. "I wonder whats going on."said Momo.

"Ah,when you get there you'll see."said Gin. "Ah,yes Abarai-kun, will you have a rematch with him?"

"No, wait so he's back? I thought he wasnt coming back for another week. No wonder Rukia was happy."says Renji.

'What in the world are they talking about?' think Toshiro and Ichigo.

"Dont you worry I'm sure she will tell you guys everything later."says Gin and heads out.

"Is he some kind of mind reader or something?"says Ichigo.

"What did he mean, Abarai-kun?"asks Orihime.

"Uh, hey look at the time, have to get to class."says Renji and runs down the stairs.

'Weird' they all think.

When Rukia opens the door to the house, she sees her brother standing up with his eyes closed and probably tring hard not to hit his head on the wall. She sees Ukitake running around and Hisagi

chasing him. "Hisagi!"Rukia says.

Ukitake and Hisagi both stop at the sound of Rukia's voice. Hisagi sees Rukia and runs up to her and hugs her. "Rukia how have you been?"asks Rukia.

"I'm doind good, are you okay?"Rukia asks.

"Dont tell me you were worried? I told I would be okay and I am okay."says Hisagi.

"Rukia want some candy?"asks Ukitake looking at the wall, probably thinking that was Rukia.

"Whats in your medicine, Ukitake-san?"asks Rukia.

"Hmm,I dont know but it taste a bit like sake."says Ukitake.

"What!? Who gave you the medicine?"asks Rukia. Byakuya comes and stands next to her.

"Kiyone did, I think she was drunk."says Ukitake.

"I think your drunk."says Byakuya. Ukitake then passes out.

"Ukitake-san!"Rukia says and runs toward him.

"Take him to a bed and lets wait untill he wakes up to take him home."says Byakuya to Hisagi. Hisagi nods and gets Ukitake by a leg and drags him to a room.

"Toshiro can take him since they live together and he's coming over with some of my other friends."says Rukia.

"Okay but please tell me you didnt only invite boys."says Byakuya.

"What?! Of course some girls are coming over."says Rukia.

"Good."says Byakuya.

Was it good? please REVIEW BUT BE NICE!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews!sorry for my spelling errors!

"Brother, I think something's wrong with Ukitake-san. He's been out cold for ten minutes."said a worried Rukia.

"Will it make you feel better if I call Unohana?"asked nodded. Byakuya went to the kitchen to call the docter.

_'It's already 5:00. I wonder what time Renji and the others are coming._'thought Rukia. _'Well I hope they come after Ukitake-san wakes up. I don't want Toshiro to worry_.'

"Unohana said that it will take her about five minutes to get her."said Byakuya coming back from the kitchen.

"I'm hungry."said Hisagi. "I'm going to order pizza alright? No arguing. It's final. Pizza it is." Eventhough Hisagi is Rukia's body guard, he is so carefree and fun to be around, unless of course you make him mad. Hisagi goes to the kitchen to order some pizza.

"I'm getting pepparonie. You guys okay with that?"asks Hisagi.

"Yes"said Rukia and Byakuya at the same time. DING-DONG! The doorbell rings and Rukia says outloud "Oh no! I hope it's not Toshiro and the others."

"Why not?"asked Byakuya.

"Because Ukitake-san is Toshiro's guardian and I dont want to make him worry."said Rukia.

"Just say he's asleep and not out cold."said Byakuya.

"But"DING-DONG!

"I am going to get the door."says Byakuya. Byakuya heads to the door and opens it he hears Rukia sigh in relief that it is not Toshiro and the others. It's Unohana.

"I was starting to think you weren't home."said Unohana.

"We were discussing something. Come in."said Byakuya.

Unohana steps in and says "Thank you. Now where is Ukitake?"

"Over here."said RUkia from a room. Unohana walks in the room from where she heard and Rukia and sees Ukitake lieing in bed, out cold with a bump on his head from falling down. _'Oh Ukitake_'thinks Unohana shaking her head.

"Will he be alright?"asks Rukia.

"I'm sure he will."says Unohana. She walks to Ukitake and starts checking his pulse and she was about to check his head to make sure he didn't have any other bumps, when he opens his eyes. "Well, hello there."says Ukitake with his cheerful voice.

"Ukitake you need to be carefull with your medicine. Something could of happened to you and you made Rukia worry."Unohana scolded Ukitake.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Rukia! I didn't mean for you to worry isn't Shiro-chan here yet?"asks Ukitake.

"No he isn't."says Rukia.

"Aww! He left you all alone!"said Ukitake and went to Rukia and started hugging her saying "its okay,I'm here." Then Byakuya comes in with company. Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Momo, Rangiku, and Tatsku walk in. When Ukitake sees Toshiro he says "Shame on you, Shiro-chan!"

"What?!"says Toshiro. The others are confused.

"You left Rukia all alone! You are not supposed to do that to your girlfriend."says Ukitake. On the mention of girlfriend, Hisagi comes in saying "Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend?"

"Well Toshiro's of course."says Ukitake.

"Wait, me and Rukia arent dating!"says Toshiro.

"WHAT?! Why wasnt I told of this?! Rukia you know the rules. If this gets out of you having a boyfriend it might happen agian."says Hisagi.

"But we're not dating!"says RUkia.

"Hold on! You're not gonna make him do what I had to do!? Thats not fair!"says Renji. No one but Rukia, Hisagi, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Unohana knew what they were talking about. The others where confused as you can get.

"Rukia and Toshiro are not dating."says Byakuya calmly. No one argues against him.

"Awww. Thats sucks."says Ukitake. Rangiku nods agreeing, she thinks that Rukia and Toshiro make a cute couple and if she likes a couple she supports them 100%.

DING-DONG! "Who's that?"asks Hisagi. Rukia rolls her eyes and Byakuya thinks _'Serously, did he forget that he ordered pizza?_'

"Oh. wait! Its the pizza guy dude."says Hisagi and goes running to the door saying "Finally,I'm starving!"

"How can he eat so much and not gain weight and be strong?"asks Rukia to nobody in particular.

"Who knows."says Ukitake.

"Hey you guys! Pizza is here! If you dont come you're not getting any!"says Hisagi.

"Come on. Lets go get pizza."Rukia says to everyone. Everyone goes to the living room to eat pizza.

Two hours later

Rukia goes to the backdoor to go outside and gets some fresh air. _'It's so peaceful. It's barely 7:30 and stars are out shing bright. It looks so beautiful_.'thinks Rukia.

"Looks beautiful, doesnt it?"asks a voice.

Rukia jumps and turns to see who it is. "It is beautiful."says Rukia to Toshiro.

"Why did you come out?"asked Toshiro.

"I needed some fresh air...can I ask you something?"says Rukia. Toshiro nods. "Do you like Momo?" Rukia is thinking in her mind _'Please say no!_'

"I do."says Toshiro. Rukia feels like her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Oh"says Rukia quietly, she feels tears in her eyes. Eventhough she hasn't known Toshiro for a long time, she feels like she's known him forever. She realized two days ago that she loves him and now knowing that his heart belongs to someone else makes her want to cry forever.

"But"Toshiro doesnt get to finish saying what he was saying because Ichigo interrupts him saying "Oi! Renji and Rangiku are flat out drunk! Come and see them."

Toshiro and Rukia go in and Rukia feels like crying and going to Kaiens grave to apoligize for falling in love with another man.

Is it good? Dont worry this is a Hitsuruki story, this is part of the story. I didnt want to make it where she confesses and he confesses back and a happy ending. I want it to be more than that so untill next time! REVIEW!!! You know you want to!!!=)


	7. Chapter 7

I thank you all who review and those who dont PLEASE REVIEW! I didnt want to put in when Rukia told them about her being a noble and that stuff so they already know , just to let you know. also Kaien was Rukia's boyfriend before he died.

* * *

Rukia and Toshiro go inside and yes, Renji and Rangiku are drunk. Rukia forgets about her conversation with Toshiro when she sees Renji and Rangiku.

"Hisagi, can you help me and get Rangiku and take her to a bed?" Rukia asks Hisagi. Hisagi nods and is about to get when Orihime stops him,

"Oh, Tatski and I will take her."she says.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asks.

"Oh, yes. Tatski and Rangiku are going to stay at my house tonight, so it's no bother."says Orihime, picking Rangiku up with the help of Tatski.

"Yeah, so we'll be leaving now."says Tatski.

"Okay. Bye you guys."says Rukia. When they leave she sees Renji on the floor. _'Oh, Renji. What would I do without you.' _Rukia thinks and chuckles. She goes to Renji and says "Hisagi, come and help me." Hisagi picks up Renji and takes him to a room and sets him on a bed. Rukia puts a glass of water on a round table next to the bed for Renji. "Renji, you are going to have either a not so bad hangover or a really bad one."

She leaves the room and sees that its 9:00. When she goes back to the living room, its only her, Ichigo, Momo, and Toshiro. Hisagi went to his room and Byakuya went to his room saying he had an early meeting tomorrow.

"Is it okay for Renji to stay here? He can stay at my house."says Ichigo.

"Dont worry, he used to stay at my house all the time, except he wasn't drunk."says Rukia.

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave."says Ichigo standing up.

"Yeah, me too."says Momo. Toshiro stand up as well as if saying the same thing.

"Okay, well bye you guys."says Rukia.

As their heading out the door, Ichigo asks "You alright, Rukia?" Toshiro looks at her and sees that she looks sad.

_'She looks sad, why?' _Toshiro thinks. **(A/N:So clueless!men!lol)**

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."Rukia says adding a fake smile to help with her answer.

"Well, if you say so."says Ichigo not believing the answer or smile.

They leave and Rukia closes the door, thats when the tears come. They fall down her cheeks and she thinks _'No! I shouldnt be crying. What did I expect him to say? Yes? When I known him for what, two-three months.' _She goes to her room and sleep comes right away.

**Next Day**

_6:30 a.m._

"Ugh. My head"was the first thing that came out of Renji's mouth.

"Well, what did you expect? You got drunk and that happens when you get drunk."says Rukia coming in to the room.

"Well, we shouldnt get hangovers....Are you alright?"asks Renji noticing Rukia's eyes are red and slightly puffy.

"Yeah, go and take a shower. You need to get rid of that smell before school."says Rukia changing the subject of her to Renji.

"Alright, I'll go and take one. You have a uniform for me?"asks Renji.

"Yeah, its in the first drawer over there."says Rukia pointing to it. Renji nods his head and heads to the bathroom in the room. He goes in closes the door then reopens the door.

"You may say your alright but your not. After I finish taking a shower, you're telling me whats wrong."Renji says then closes the door.

_'I knew there was no use in lying to him, but I did anyway'_ thinks Rukia. She heads to her room to get ready for school.

_30 minutes later_

Rukia is finishing her breakfast when Renji comes to the kitchen. He gets a chair and sets it next to her. He sits down and and says "Tell me whats wrong."

Rukia knows that if she says nothing is wrong, he'll keep bugging her, so she starts telling him.

"Well, I started to like Toshiro more than a friend and" Renji interrupts her saying "What?! I'm sure he likes you,too!"

"He doesnt. I asked if he likes Momo and he said yes. I cant believe I fell in love with someone esle! Kaien was the only one for me."Rukia says and starts crying. Renji gets her in his arms and comforts her, thinking _'Toshiro, you are so dead.'_

They stay like that for ten minutes. Rukia says "Thanks Renji."

"No prob. I'm always here for you."Renji says and he means it."Come on we're late for school."

**School**

"Hmm, looks like Abarai and Kuchiki are late."says Aizen.

Ichigo looks at Toshiro and his looks says _'I think something happened'_

"Well class I'll be back. I need to see why Gin isn't here."says Aizen heading out the door.

"Toshiro, I think something is wrong with Rukia."says Ichigo.

"Yeah."says Toshiro.

"Why do you guys think that?"asks Momo and Orihime, Tatski, and Rangiku are listening.

"'Cause yesterday before we left she seemed sad."says Ichigo. Momo was about to say something when Aizen comes in.

"Okay, class. Gin is sick, how unfortunate."says Aizen just as he finishes saying that the door opens. Renji and Rukia come in.

_'Rukia's eyes are puffy and red. Was she crying' _Toshiro, Ichigo, Momo, Orihime, Rangiku, and Tatski all think.

"Oh, Miss Kuchiki are you okay."asks Aizen.

"Yes."says Rukia.

"Yeah sorry we're late."says Renji.

"No problem, just dont be late again."says Aizen. **(A/N: he always says that)**

Rukia and Renji head to their seats and since Renji is next to Toshiro's, Rukia gets Renji's arm and says in a quiet voice knowing that the class is listening, "Please."

Renji looks at her and nods. He sits down and Rukia sits down in her desk. _'What happened?_'think Ichigo and Toshiro.

* * *

Okay, well this chapter is complete. If your wondering how their seats are arranged its like this: (next to window)Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Orihime. they are the third row.  
behind them is : Keigo, some other person, someother person, Momo, Tatski, someother person. there is more people but i didnt feel like listing them.  
Please REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews! I encourage you all to write HitsuRuki stories! Sorry for spelling errors!

xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx- sorry if I'm making Rukia a bit too emotional

* * *

Rukia just couldn't concentrate during class. Aizen was just teaching the lesson and Gin giving students glares if they were whispering and not paying attention.

"uchiki?" Rukia hears someone say her name.

"Huh?" Rukia asks.

"I said, can you answer the question."says Aizen.

"What was the question?" asks Rukia.

_'That's not like Rukia to not pay attention._'thinks Ichigo.

"Miss Kuchiki, if dreaming in La-la land is more interesting then paying attention during class, I'm going to have to give you detention."says Aizen.

Gin decides to interrupt. "Now, now. Don't you think that's a bit harsh? It is close to that time."

"Yes, that's true. Fine but Miss Kuchiki you need to pay attention."says Aizen.

_'Phew, that was close'_thinks Rukia and sighs in relief.

The rest of the classes go by and its time for lunch. Rukia gets her bento and waits for Renji since the others already went to the roof. When Renji and Rukia head towards the roof, Renji says "Man, Rukia. I don't think I can face Toshiro without punching him."

"Renji! Promise me you wont do anything like that."says Rukia.

"Fine but no promises."says Renji.

When they get to the roof, Rukia sits in between Ichigo and Renji, not in her usual spot next to Toshiro. "Are you okay, Rukia?"a rather worried Orihime asks.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine, don't worry Orihime."says Rukia.

"What about you, Renji? It looks like you want to punch something."says Ichigo.

"More like someone."grits out Renji.

"Huh, did someone make you mad?"asks Ikkaku.

"Oh, Renji, I just remembered that I need to go to Urahara's shop."says Rukia changing the subject, getting worried that Renji wont be able to take it and punch Toshiro.

"What? Why?"asks Renji.

"I wonder why I want to go to a store for."says Rukia rolling her eyes.

"Meanie."grumbles Renji taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ne, Rangiku-san?"asks Rukia not wanting to have silence.

"Yes"

"Can I talk to you after school?"asks Rukia.

"Hm, yeah you can."Rangiku says curious about what Rukia wants to ask. The rest of the lunch Rukia avoids eye contact with Toshiro, and the others notice that Rukia and Toshiro aren't talking to each other.

_'I wonder what happened._' thinks Momo.

Lunch ends and they go back to class. Then the classes finish and it's time to go home. Rukia waits for Rangiku. Rangiku comes and says "Hey Rukia, what did you want to talk about."

"You remember Hisagi, right?"Rukia says._ 'I cant believe he told me to do this.'_

"Yeah, the guy with the tattoo 69?"Rangiku says.

"Yeah, him. He wants to know if you want to go to the movies with him this Friday."Rukia says.

Rangiku smiles and says "Sure, tell him to pick me up at7:00, okay. Bye Rukia."

"Bye Rangiku."Rukia waves at Rangiku thinking _'Hisagi you owe me'_

Rukia didn't hear the footsteps but she heard the voice."Rukia"

She freezes at hearing his voice. At hearing Toshiro's voice.

"Rukia why have you been avoiding me?"asks Toshiro.

Rukia doesn't face him and says "I would appreciate it if you called me Kuchiki, not Rukia, Hitsugaya-san."

"What?! Why?"Toshiro asks. "And Why wont you look at me?"

Rukia turns to face him and she has tears in her eyes. "Because-"

"Rukia!"

Rukia turns around and sees Renji. When Renji sees that she has tears in her eyes, he says "Oh so making her cry once wasn't enough for you!"

"What do you mean? When did I make her cry?"asks Toshiro.

"Yesterday. You just had to break her heart didnt you?"Renji says.

"Renji can we go?"Rukia says quietly.

Renji looks at her and nods. He turns and they start walking to her house.

_'What in the world was he talking about? Heart break?'_ thinks Toshiro.

Rukia and Renji walk to her house in silence. When they're at the doorstep Rukia asks "Are my eyes red and puffy?"

"No."says Renji. Rukia opens the door and goes inside with Renji following her.

"Hisagi!? Brother!?"yells Rukia.

"In the kitchen!"yells Hisagi. Rukia and Renji walk to the kitchen and sees Hisagi eating pizza from yesterday.

"So what did she say?"asks Hisagi.

"Who?"asks Renji.

"Rangiku, he wants to go on a date with her. She said yes and to pick her up at 7:00 on Friday."Rukia says.

"Sweet! Wait! What if she doesnt like me?"Hisagi asks.

"Oh, come on. Who wouldn't like you?"says Rukia.

"Your right! Well I better start planning what I'm going to wear."says Hisagi leaving the kitchen.

"But its two days from now!"yells Renji.

"Yeah but it's better to be prepared!"yells Hisagi back.

Renji rolls his eyes and Rukia smiles. "Lets go do our homework." Rukia says and exits the kitchen when Renji behind her.

**Next Day**

"Hey, Momo! Why is Toshiro all distracted?"asks Ikkaku.

"I don't know."says Momo. Just then Rukia and Renji walk in.

"Hi Rukia, Abarai-kun."Oirhime greets them.

"Hey Orihime."says Rukia.

"I told you to stop calling me Abarai-kun, Orihime."says Renji.

"Sorry, Ab-I mean Renji."says Orihime.

"Rukia, did you tell him?!"asks Rangiku.

"Him? Who's him?"asks Ichigo.

"Yes, I told him and its Hisagi."says Rukia.

"Yeah, you wont break his heart will you?"asks Renji.

"What?! Of course not! He seems so nice!"squeals Rangiku and starts talking to Orihime and Momo about her upcoming date with him.

Aizen and Gin come in and class starts. This time Rukia made sure she pays attention, but today Aizen didn't ask her a question. _'Oh great. When I pay attention he doesn't ask me questions but when I don't he does!'_thinks Rukia and snorts.

"Yes Rukia-chan."says Gin.

"He, nothing."says Rukia finally seeing why Orihime is afraid of him, he doesn't mind his own business!

"Okay then." Gin says and the bell rings. The classes before lunch go by fast and its time for lunch.

"Rukia, do you think he'll like me?"asks Rangiku.

"Of course he will."Rukia says.

"Really? 'Cause I don't want to end up heart broken."Rangiku says.

"Oh, don't worry, Rangiku. Hisagi has** never broken a girls heart or has ever made a girl cry**."says Renji and glares at Toshiro. Toshiro sees him glaring at him and doesn't do anything but ignore him.

"Renji, are you, Rukia and Shiro-chan fighting?"asks Momo.

"What makes you think we're fighting with Hitsugaya-san?"asks Rukia.

"Well you haven't been talking to each other."says Momo.

"Yeah, you guys usually talk to each other, but these two days you guys haven't said anything to each other."Rangiku and Orihime say at that same time.

"Oh, don't worry about it."says Rukia.

"Are you guys sure?"asks Ichigo.

"Yeah, don't worry. Me, Kuchiki-san and Renji aren't fighting."Toshiro speaks for the first time.

"But you guys are-"

"Rukia!! Where are you!!?" They hear someone yelling. Rukia looks at the field from the roof and sees Hisagi.

"Hisagi!! Over here!!"Rukia yells. Hisagi looks up and sees Rukia and runs to the school. Then a couple minutes and the door to the roof opens and in comes Hisagi.

"Rukia!! We need to leave right now!"yells Hisagi running to her.

"What?! Why?!"asks Rukia.

"Whats going on?"asks Renji.

"Rukia, he's looking for you! Remember that you were the only one there."says Hisagi looking around frantically. Hisagi picks up Rukia and tells Renji "Renji, tell Gin and Aizen. Stay here and if you see him, call us!" Hisagi starts going down the stairs and then they see him running across the field, carrying Rukia.

"Dammit!"says Renji and goes down to tell Aizen and Gin.

"Renji! What's going on!"yells Ichigo.

"I'll explain everything later!"Ichigo hears Renji yell.

"Come on you guys."says Ichigo and they go down stairs and follow Renji.

* * *

How was this chapter? If you guys are wondering who this guy is, its the guy who killed Kaien. You guys can try and guess who it is. The next chapter will explain more on why he's after Rukia. Please REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews all those who review!

* * *

When Ichigo and the others get to the classroom, Renji is already coming out the door. "Renji! What was that all about?"asks Ichigo.

"Lets go sit down and I'll tell you guys." Renji says and heads to a table. They come and sit down. "Okay I'm going to tell you but no interruptions, okay?"

They nod and Renji starts "Okay, well Rukia was going out with this guy named Kaien Shiba and about a year ago they were walking back from one of their dates when a guy comes up to them demanding money when Kaien barely had any money left from the date. So the guy says "Well then I guess your girl has to pay the price." The guy pulls out a gun and aims toward Rukia and pulls the trigger but Kaien jumps in front of her to save her and ends up having a bullet in his chest." Renji stops to let them get all that part in.

"What happened after that?"asks Orihime feeling bad for Rukia.

"Well it seemed it wasn't enough for the guy to shoot him once and shoots Kaien two more times and then he leaves. Rukia calls an ambulence but they don't make it in time and he dies right there. Now you can see why the subject 'boyfriends' is a sensitive subject to her." Renji says.

When Toshiro hears this he thinks _'OH! Thats what he meant! Dammit! I'm such an idot!'_

"Thats so sad, but why is he after her?"asks Momo.

"Well since he left before the police came and Rukia was the only one there, he will try to kill her so he wont be found out. His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"Is she safe?"asks Toshiro.

Renji looks at him and says "Yeah, knowing Hisagi, he want leave her. It's like what people say 'He's stuck to her like glue'"

_Who says that?_

"Well, I'm going. See ya, guys." Renji leaves.

"Poor Rukia. No wonder she started crying when I asked her about her boyfriend."says Orihime with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going."says Ichigo. He gets up and leaves and not soon after that, everybody else leaves.

**Rukia's House**

"Why did you have to take me?"asks Rukia.

"Because he could attack at any moment!"says Hisagi.

"Was he spotted around here? I don't think so! You could have stayed with me or Renji can be with me."says Rukia "And I am going to school tomorrow."

"No you-"

"If you go will you promise to be near a teacher?"asks Byakuya.

"WHAT?! You're letting her go?!"asks a stunned Hisagi.

"Yes I promise." says Rukia sending Hisagi a glare telling him to shut up and not change Byakuya's mind.

Hisagi lets out a sigh and says "Fine"

"Yay!" Rukia runs up to him and gives him a hug, then runs to Byakuya and gives him a hug since he was the one who said she could go.

_'When Rukia asked me if I liked Momo, she meant more than a friend when I thought she meant like a friend. That's why Renji was glaring at me!Rukia I will let you know how I feel!' _thinks Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan! Are you even listening to me?"asks Momo.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Momo, but I have to go."Toshiro gets up and leaves.

**Next Day**

_'Oh Shoot! I'm late!'_ thinks Rukia as she runs to school. When she gets to the school she makes sure there are no teachers around to tell her to walk. When she sees no teacher she goes running to her class, when she gets to the door she stops to catch her breath. She opens the door and sees Gin at the front of the class.

"Rukia-chan, we weren't expecting you today." says Gin.

Then a figure goes behind Rukia and says "Yeah, neither was I."

Rukia's eyes go big and she turns around and backs away from him."G-Grimmjow!"

"Hey long time no see." Grimmjow replies grinning big.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"asked a terrified Rukia.

"Hm, thought I should pay a visit."Grimmjow says walking towards Rukia. He goes up to her and grabs her arm.

_'Why isn't anyone helping?!_'thinks Rukia. She sees Toshiro was about to do something when WHAM! A fist hits Grimmjow in the face.

* * *

Ooo Cliff hanger. did you guys like it. can you guess who punched Grimmjow? please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all those who review! Renji is no longer mad at Toshiro knowing that Toshiro really cares about Rukia.

* * *

WHAM! A fist hits Grimmjow in the face.

Grimmjow falls to the side and Rukia looks up to see who punched Grimmjpw, she sees a guy with black hair and green eyes. "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looks at Rukia and asks "Are you okay Rukia?" Rukia nods and when she sees Grimmjow standing up she gets closer to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra notices and steps in front of Rukia. The whole class is silent, just watching.

"Why you freaking bastard!"Grimmjow throws a punch towards Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra dodges and knees Grimmjow in the stomach.

"Don't ever touch Rukia again, you worthless trash."Ulquiorra says to Grimmjow. Then police officers come and one of them says "Stay where you are and dont move!" He points a gun to Grimmjow. Grimmjow stays on the floor and then another cop goes and handcuffs him. They take him out of the class, the school and take him to jail.

"Rukia are you okay?"Renji asks coming up to her with Ichigo, Toshiro, Orihime, Rangiku and Momo.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you help her?"demands Ulquiorra.

Renji puts his hands up and says "Hey, I knew you would show up, so why bother."

"So why bother, huh? She could have gotten hurt."Ulquiorra says.

"It's alright, Ulquiorra." Rukia says.

"Rukia-chan, your brother's on the phone and wants to talk to you and Ulquiorra."says Gin. Rukia and Ulquiorra go and talk to Byakuya.

"Hey, is he always that... mean?"asks Ichigo.

"No, he's only like that when Rukia is hurt or close to hurt. Freakin over protective."says Renji.

"So are you."says Toshiro.

"Well what did you-"

"Renji! Guess what!? Ulquiorra is staying with us, isn't that great!"Rukia says running up to them.

"So much for 'only visting'." says Renji.

"Hey, don't be mean, Renji. I haven't seen him for a long time."says Rukia smacking Renji on the head.

"OWw! Rukia what was that for?"

"Rukia, your brother wants to know if you want to go home right now."says Ulquiorra.

"We could throw you a party!"says Rukia.

"I rather you wouldn't."says Ulquiorra.

"Oh, alright. Renji you want to come? How about you guys?"Rukia asks them.

" Sure."says Renji.

"Renji! You cant just blow off school."says Momo.

"Who cares."says Renji.

"I'm not going,my parents would kill me if they find out."says Momo and Orihime nods in agreement with Rangiku.

"I can't, I need to take my sister, Karin, to soccer practice."says Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sure Ukitake-san will be there."says Rukia.

"Most likely, yeah he will. You should go to make sure he doesn't get drunk."says Renji looking at Toshiro in the eye._ Dude this will be your only moment._

"Yeah, I'll go."says Toshiro and Momo frowns.

_'What!? Why is he going?'_ thinks Momo. "Maybe I can go."says Momo.

"Really? Great!"says Rukia.

_'Damn, Momo likes Toshiro and might not let him speak at all with Rukia privately at all, I have to do something._'thinks Renji.

"Oh, Momo! You should meet Senbonzakura. He's coming over and he's cool."says Renji.

"He's coming? That's great!"says Rukia.

_'Please, please let Senbonzakura be there or call and say he's coming!_'thinks Renji.

They leave the school with Ulquiorra walking close to Rukia being the protective man he is.

* * *

Were you guys expecting Ulquiorra? please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you who review!

* * *

When they got to Rukia's house, they were welcomed by a big "RUKIA! I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU LIKE FOREVER!" and Rukia getting tackled; like the one time when Ukitake tackled her, but this time it was somebody else. The person who tackled Rukia had long black hair and a mask on.

"Senbonzakura! You're here!"exclaims Rukia. "Can you get off me?"

"Oh, sorry Wukia. It's just tat it's been awhile."says Senbonzakura.

Ulquiorra goes and helps Rukia get up and send a glare to Senbonzakura. Renji goes to Senbonzakura and smacks him on the head. "Oww! What wasss tat forr?"

"Two reasons. One: you could of hurt Rukia. Second: you're drunk, when it's early."says Renji. Senbonzakura doesn't say anything but pouts.

"Senbonzakura, is anybody else drunk?"asks Rukia hoping that Ukitake isn't drunk like last time.

"I tink Hisgi miy be." says Senbonzakura.

"Okay, everybody let's go inside."Rukia says to Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Renji, Momo, and Senbonzakura. They go inside and Rukia sees Hisagi on the couch face first. "And Hisagi tells me not to drink." mumbles Rukia, then says louder "Can someone bring me two cups of water? Brother is Ukitake here?"

Renji goes to get the water and her brother answers "Yes, he is. He is in the bathroom." And as if on cue,

"Whoa! Byakuya, your hand soap smell really good!"says Ukitake running out of the bathroom. When he sees Rukia he says "Hi, Rukia! Is Shiro-chan here?" Rukia doesn't get to answer because Ukitake sees Toshiro and says "Shiro-chan, I brought you some candy! Here let me get it out." Ukitake looks for the candy and when he finds it, he shoves the candy in Toshiro's face and you can see a vein pop out.

"Ukitake, you really dont need to give me candy."says Toshiro, shoving the candy away.

"But, Shiro-chan! I know, I'll give it to Rukia."

"Huh?" Rukia was about to drop water on Hisagi.

"What are you doing, Rukia?"asks Byakuya.

"I'n going to wake him up."Rukia says. She spills the water on Hisagi and he jumps like five feet off the couch and yells "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well, you got drunk and that was the only way to wake you up."says Rukia.

"RUKIA!" whines Hisagi. Rukia goes to the kitchen saying "I'm going to make lunch, Momo do you want to help?" Momo nods and goes with her with Ulquiorra going with them. Ukitake, Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and Hisagi talk while waiting for the food.

While they're talking, Toshiro asks Renji "What kind of relationship does Rukia and that Ulquiorra guy have?"

Renji sighs and says "Well I guess you can say that he was Rukia's first crush."

"What? I thought her boyfriend was that Kaien guy?"

"Let me explain. Rukia met Ulquiorra when she was 13 and she liked him from the very first time but her brother wouldn't let her date someone who was way older than her. She was sad and Ulquiorra felt bad, so he introduced Rukia to his cousin, Kaien Shiba. I guess you can say they fell in love right away. Rukia's crush on Ulquiorra went away and Rukia and Kaien have been dating for three years when Kaien was killed. After Kaien died, Ulquiorra left."finished Renji.

"Oh"

"And if I were you, I would tell Rukia how you feel."

"I'll go right now."says Toshiro. He walks to the kitchen and says "Ku-Rukia, can I talk to you?"

Rukia looks up from what she's doing and sees Toshiro. "Um, sure." Rukia walks out of the kitchen and they walk outside.

"Listen Rukia, when you asked me if I like Momo, I thought you meant as a friend not more than a friend."says Toshiro.

"Oh" says Rukia looking down. _'So does that mean he likes someone else.'_

"Rukia, I'm not that good with expressing my feelings so this will probably be the best I can do." Rukia looks up and sees Toshiro taking a deep breath and says "Rukia, I like you more than a friend." He waits for Rukia's answer.

Rukia is shocked and at loss of words. _'He likes me. He really likes me.' _"I like you too...I mean more than a friend."

Toshiro is relieved at hearing that and sighs "So are we a couple now?"

"I guess we are. I should go back and help with the food."says Rukia. Toshiro nods and Rukia starts walking when she stops and gives Toshiro a kiss on the cheek and skips back inside smiling like a girl who just got a puppy.

When Toshiro walks back in, Renji goes up to him "I just saw Rukia come in skipping. Either she's drunk or you two made up."

"I told her and now we're a couple."says Toshiro.

"Great, so are you telling Momo."

"Ah, shit, I forgot about her. I'll just let her find out on her own."

"Are you sure that's the best way?"

"If I tell her, she'll just start asking too many questions."says Toshiro with a shrug.

"Lunch is ready!"says Rukia. Everbody goes to the table.

* * *

I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, but do you guys like it? Toshiro is so into Rukia he forgot about Momo,hehe. anyways please Review! =]


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for all the reviews and sorry It took awhile to update. The dumb internet stopped working and I couldn't update.

* * *

When everybody sat down at the table to eat lunch, they sat in this order: Byakuya,Ulquiorra, Rukia, Toshiro, Ukitake, Renji, Momo, Senbonzakura, and Hisagi but in a rectangle shape. While they were passing the food to each other, Rukia chatted quite a lot. "My Rukia, you're very talkative."says Ukitake."Did something happen?"

"Of course she's going to be like that. Ulquiorra is here."says Hisagi.

"That might not be the only reason."says Renji.

"What do you mean?"asks Byakuya.

"Uh, well-"Renji gulped "Uh-"

"Brother, leave him alone. He's just trying say that I'm now Toshiro's girlfriend."says Rukia.

There's a long silence. Well more like a five second silence but to them it felt like years before someone spoke. "Really? That's great!"says Ukitake.  
But on the other hand, Hisagi's popping his knuckles and Byakuya's fork got bent.

"What?" yells Momo.

"Yes, what?"says Hisagi standing up.

"Now, now Hisagi. Make sure you leave some for me."says Byakuya.

"Of course."

"Brother! Hisagi! Please just calm down. You're not going to hurt him, okay?"says Rukia and Toshiro sighs in relief.

"Since when?"Momo says.

"Well, since about I don't know, ten-twenty minutes ago."says Toshiro.

"Actually it was 15 minutes."says Renji.

"Why are you keeping time?"asks Rukia.

Renji shrugs and Hisagi says "Aw, come on Rukia. Please?"

"No. Let's continue our lunch."says Rukia.

They go back to eating when all of a sudden Senbonsakura starts laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And his drink that was in his mouth spits out to Renji.

"What the hell!" sreamed Renji.

"Senbonzakura, what's wrong?"asks Byakuya.

"Ahaha..pfft. Okay, okay, I'm..Hahaha."

"What's wrong with him?"asks Toshiro.

"I think he drank too much."says Ukitake.

"Hahaha! breathe in, breathe out. Okay I'm good. Whew."says Senbonzakura. Everyone else is just staring at him like he's crazy.

* * *

short but I least I updated. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews**!

* * *

"Um, Senbonzakura? Are you alright?"asks Rukia.

"Of course, why do you ask that?"asks Senbonzakura.

"Well you burst out laughing."says Rukia.

"Oh, it was funny seeing Hisagi and Byakuya wanting to kill your boyfriend."

"How is that funny?"muttered Toshrio to himself.

"That's not funny!"says Rukia.

"Okay, okay, not funny."Senbonzakura says and puts his hands in the air surrendering.

"Well, I better be going. Shiro, you coming?"asks Ukitake heading to the door.

"Uh, yeah." Toshiro goes to Rukia, kisses her on the cheek and says "See you later, Rukia."

Rukia blushes and says "Bye, Toshiro."

They leave and Renji announces "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why is acting like he lives here?"asks Hisagi.

"Because he does."says Rukia.

"Since when?"

"Since he knew we live here. He didn't want to live with Urahara any more so I invited him to stay here."

"Did you know about this?" Hisagi asks Byakuya.

"Yes."

"Howcome no one told me about this?" Hisagi asks.

Rukia shrugs and says "Come on Ulquiorra. I'll show you your room." Ulquiorra gets up and goes with Rukia.

"I'm going to a meeting and I'll be gone the whole week. Tell Rukia."says Byakuya and heads to his room to get his stuff.

"I might as well get some sleep." says Hisagi.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys thanks for the reivews. btw, rukia and her friends are juniors**

* * *

The next day Hisagi was walking to Rukia's room to wake her up to get ready for school and he felt gloomy and glum. _'No one ever tells me stuff anymore. That's so not fair.' _He got to Rukia's room and knocked on the door. "Rukia time to wake up"

The response that he got was "Five more minutes"

Hisagi opened the door and said " Rukia, you have to get ready for school." Rukia sighed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her hair was sticking up in different places. She looks at Hisagi and asks "What's wrong Hisagi? You look gloomy...Why are you so gloomy?"

"It's nothing." Hisagi said Rukia wouldn't have any of that.

"Hisagi, please tell me what's wrong." Rukia said with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Promise not to get mad?" Hisagi asked.

"I promise." Rukia said.

"Well, it's just that I feel like I'm not needed, so I was thinking of quiting." Hisagi said. Rukia on the other hand looked shocked, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. "Rukia?"

"How can you think that? You are needed, Hisagi!"

"Doesn't feel like it and you promised not to get mad." Hisagi said.

"Well, you are and you better not quit. If you did I'll miss and who'll stay with me when Byakuya goes away on meetings and business trips? Ulquiorra can't, Toshiro can't. Only you can, Hisagi." Rukia said " Please don't quit."

"Okay, I wont but no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now get ready for school." said Hisagi.

"Okay." Rukia gets up and hugs Hisagi. She lets go and said "Now get out so I can change." Hisagi gets out of the room and Rukia starts changing clothes. While she's changing she's thinking _'How can he think that? He's important to this family.'_

Rukia goes down to eat breakfast. After she eats, Rukia and Hisagi leave the house. Waiting for them, well for Rukia, is Toshiro. "Hey Rukia, Hisagi."

"Hey Toshiro." Rukia said and holds Toshiro's hand. Hisagi nods to Toshiro and they walk to school with Rukia and Toshiro holding hands and Hisagi following behind.

When they get to school, their friends aren't the bit suprised. "Finally, you two got together."said Tatski. Everyone else nodded in agreement and the only one who didn't like them together was Momo, but she didn't say anything negative about them. The other students either didn't care or were suprised.

They went to their class and Aizen and Gin weren't there yet. The students were in their groups chatting when about 40 minutes after class was supposed to start, Aizen came in followed by Gin. "Back to your seats class. Now the reason we were late was because we where in a meeting. The principal decided that we are going to have a class field trip." After he said that the class burst into cheers." Quiet down class. There's only one problem." The class groaned. "We need more money to go and we need it quick."

A student raised his hand. Keigo. "Why don't we do a fundraiser?"

"We did think of that but that may take too much time and we can't guarentee that we'll have the total amount of money that we need." Aizen said.

"How much money do we need?" asked Tatski.

" One thousand dollars." Gin said.

"WHAT!"

"Why so much?"asked Ichigo.

"Well, we're taking the four junior classes and we need to pay for the food, rooms since we are staying there awhile, transportation, and we need to pay them money so we can have enough room. Of course you must ask your parents if you can go."said Aizen.

"Well, then who's going to pay?" asked Rangiku.

"Well, we do have one student in mind."said Aizen. Aizen and Gin are looking at Rukia but no one seems to notice.

"Who?" asked Renji.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did you guys think? Who's the student that they have in mind? Will be revealed in next chapter! please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

******Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

When Rukia sees Aizen and Gin looking at her, she realizes that they want her to pay. Well not her but her brother. "So who's going to pay?"asked Momo.

"Well, we actually need to see if that person is willing to pay, if not we have a chance of not going." said Aizen.

"Where are we going?"asked Rukia. _Might as well know before I ask Byakuya._

"We are going to Shiga Kogen Ski Area."said Gin. The whole class got silent.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Keigo.

"Why, of course not I was just kidding." said Gin. The class goes "Aww". Gin chuckles." I was kidding. We are going to Shiga Kogen Ski Area."

The class erupts into cheers. "Oh, wait. We still don't know if we have the money." said Ichigo.

"Thanks for reminding me" mummbles Renji.

Aizen looks at Rukia and says "Miss Kuchiki, would you like to call or shall I?"

The class went "huh?"

Rukia got up and said "I'll call him. He better answer the phone." Rukia mummbled the last part. She goes out into the hall and dials. On the third ring, someone picks up. _"Hello?" _

"Brother?" Rukia asked.

_"Yes, what is it Rukia? I need you to hurry, I have a meeting in 10 minutes." _said Byakuya.

Rukia sighs and says "Well, Aizen-sensei just told us we're going on a class trip with the other junior classes but we need one thousand dollars to be able to go. They were wondering if you could pay."

Rukia heard Byakuya sigh _"Where are you going?" _

"To Shiga Kogen Ski Area."

_"Do you want to go?"_asked Byakuya.

"Yes...if I can."

_"Very well then. After the meeting I'll go and give the check." _

"Oh, thank you brother!"

_"Bye Rukia." _

"Bye, brother." They hang up and Rukia jumps up and down untill she remembers that she needs to tell her class. She goes back inside and the class looks at her, waiting to know if they're going or not. She shakes her head and the class goes "Aww" and Renji jumps up and says "Dammit Byakuya!"

Rukia laughs at that and she says "I'm kidding. He's going to pay."

The class cheers and Renji says to Ichigo, Toshiro, Momo, and Orihime "Now you see why she's okay with Gin, it's cause they're the same!"

Rukia sits back down and Aizen says "Okay class calm down. I'll be right back. I need to tell the principal that we are going." He goes out of the classroom.

"You guys can talk while he goes." said Gin.

"I can't believe we're going!" said Orihime.

"I know right."said Tatsuki.

"Say Rukes, how'd you get Byakuya to pay?" asked Renji. The others raise their eyebrows at the nickname.

"Renji, I told you not to call me that! I just asked him and then he asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes, so he agreed." said Rukia.

"Of course. If it makes you happy he'll go with it." said Renji.

"What's that supposed to mean?"said Rukia.

"Nothing nothing." Aizen walks back in and says "Okay, we need to talk about what you need to take and everything else of that sort."

"When will we be going?"asked Momo.

"We'll be leaving on this Saturday."said Aizen.

"How long will we stay there?"asked Tatsuki.

"We still don't know. Maybe a month." said Gin.

"A month? Will there be showers?"asked Rangiku.

"Of course. You will be staying in cabins. Boys and girls will be seperated." said Aizen. In the back, Keigo says "Darn it"

"What kind of food will they have?" asked Renji. Of course, always thinking about food.

"I'm not sure. Food that keeps you warm."said Aizen. What does it matter, Renji eats about anything.

"What do we need to take?"asked Momo.

"Well, sweaters, jackets, warm pants, blankets, bathroom supplies; perferably no makeup, boots; snowboots, snow hats, gloves, scarves. Anything you think that will be needed. Do not bring unneccassary items." said Aizen.

"Should we take money?" asked Ikkaku.

"If you want. There will be giftshops." said Aizen."Now I want you guys to go home and ask your parents or guardians if you can go." Everybody goes and no one stops to chat with friends.

**Rukia**

_'I'm already going so I should tell Hiagi.'_ Rukia walks in her house and says "Hisagi!"

"Yeah?" Hisagi comes out wearing nothing but sweats.

"Exercising?" Rukia asked.

"You know it. Got to keep this body looking good."

"Anyways I came to tell you that I'm going to Shiga Kogen Ski Area with the jumior classes this Saturday for a month."

"Yeah, Byakuya called."

"Okay, well I need to go back. Bye Hisagi." Rukia walks out of the house.

Hisagi runs to the door and yells "BYE RUKIA! DON"T LET ANY MEN NEAR YOU!"

**Toshiro **

"Ukitake?" Toshiro called his white hair guardian.

"Yes, what is it Shiro?"

Toshiro ignores the nickname and says "Is it okay if I go with the class to Shiga Kogen Ski Area this Saturday for a month."

"A month? Sure, why not." says Ukitake.

"Thanks, I need to get back."

"Bye Shiro." Ukitake says waving.

**Ichigo **

"Hey dad!"

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin comes at Ichigo feet first.

Ichigo dodges and says "WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN!"

"You're getting better and better everyday, my boy. Now tell me why you're skipping school?"said Isshin.

"I'm not. I came to ask you if I can go to Shiga Kogen Ski Area with my class this Saturday for a month."

"Oh, yeah sure. But when you come back you better not have gotten slower."

"yeah yeah, I'm going back to school."

**Renji **

Renji stops walking and thinks _'Why the hell am I going to Urahara's place if I live with Rukia?' _He walks to Rukia's house and opens the door.

"Yo!" he calls.

"WHO IS IT?" yells Hisagi.

"IT'S ME RENJI! I CAME TO TELL YOU THAT I'M GOING ON A CLASS TRIP!"

"YEAH I KNOW! RUKIA TOLD ME!"

"ALRIGHT BYE!" Renji says and leaves

**Back at school **

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in" said Gin. Byakuya walks in and Rukia says "Brother?"

"I came to bring the check."says Byakuya.

"Oh, yeah." He gives it to Aizen who goes to give it to the principal. Byakuya leaves and Rangiku says "Rukia I haven't noticed till now but you have one fiiine brother." Rukia rolls her eyes.

* * *

**what did you guys think? do you think skiing is a good trip? please review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews and a reviewer asked if Byakuya likes Rukia but he likes her but in brotherly-sister way.**

* * *

The students are asking each other questions about what they're bringing, who they're going to sit with on the bus, and questions of that sort. "Well I'm going to the restroom." said Rukia standing up from her desk.

When Rukia gets out of the classroom, Momo turns around in her seat and asks Renji "Does her brother like her or something since they're are only in-laws?"

Renji almost choked. "What? No. He gets her everything since he promised his deceased wife, Rukia's older sister Hisana, that he'll take care of her. Also since she lost her sister and her boyfriend, he gets her mostly everything she wants so she wont be sad."

"Oh" said Momo. Rukia comes back in a couple minutes later and the lunch bell rings. They get their lunches and head to the roof. They sit in a circle: Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Ichigo, Rangiku, Momo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo. "So who are guys going to sit with?" asked Tatsuki.

"Me and Rukia." said Toshiro. Him and Rukia were holding hands.

"Of course you are. You guys are lovebirds." said Renji.

"I'm sitting with Tatsuki." said Orihime.

"Me and Momo." said Rangiku.

"That leaves Ichigo, Renji, Mizuiro and Keigo." said Rukia.

Ichigo sighs and said "I'll sit with Renji." Renji mummbles "That's just great."

"I guess that leaves me and Keigo." said Mizuiro.

"You know what we should do? We should go shopping for the trip." said Rangiku.

"Yeah!" agreed Orihime.

"I'll go." said Tatsuki.

"Okay." said Rukia.

"You guys up for it?" asked Rangiku.

"Sure" said Ichigo.

"Alright." said Renji.

"Uh, like YEAH!" said Keigo.

"Sure." said Mizuiro. No one bothered to ask Toshiro. If Rukia's going, he'll go too.

"Great! Let's meet at the mall today at six, alright? Good." said Rangiku. They ate for the rest of the lunch in silence and the bell rang. Time to go back to class. The rest of the classes went by fast and it was time to go home. Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro all went to Rukia's house. "Hisagi!"

"Rukia, there's a note on the kitchen table." said Renji. Rukia got the note and it said:

_Rukia,_

_Went out for a walk. I'll be back around ten. Byakuya will be gone 'till tomorrow._

_Hisagi_

_P.S.- there's some pizza in the refrigerator if you get hungry._

"What did it say?" asked Toshiro.

"He went out for a walk." said Rukia. "So what to you guys want to do?"

"We could...go to Ichigo's house?" said Renji.

Rukia thought about it and finally said "Okay." She looked at Toshiro.

"Let's go." said Toshiro.

They went to Ichigo's house and when they knocked on the door a young girl with black hair opened the door. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, is Ichigo here?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, come in." said the girl. They stepped inside and an older man jumped in front of Rukia.

"My, aren't you beautiful." said the man getting Rukia's hand.

"Uh?"

Toshiro pulled Rukia by her waist and put her behind him. "Don't touch her."

The girl called, "ICHIGO! SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

Ichigo came down and saw Toshiro glaring at the man with Rukia behind him, the man trying to talk to Rukia, and Renji just standing there. "Dad, leave Rukia alone or else Toshiro will kill you."

"Ah, so your name is Rukia. A pretty name for a pretty girl."said Ichigo's dad.

The girl kicked Ichigo's dad and said "Just ignore him."

"Okay, umm-"

"Karin"

"Okay, Karin." said Rukia. "I'm Rukia, that's Toshiro and Renji."

"What are you guys doi-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Ichi-nii, why is dad on the floor and who are they?" asked a girl with short blond hair.

"Dad was trying to flirt with her so Karin kicked him and those are some of my friends. Yuzu meet Rukia, Toshiro and Renji." said Ichigo.

"Hi! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki." said Yuzu.

"Hi!"Rukia said back.

"Hi" Toshiro and Renji said at the same time.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"We came since we had nothing else to do but wait untill it's six."said Renji.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rukia.

"Uh, watch T.V.?"said Ichigo.

**Six O'clock**

"Finally it's six o'clock." said Rukia.

"Yeah, I was going to die of boredom." said Toshiro.

"You guys over here!" They saw a waving Tatsuki. They went to were they where. Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Momo were already there.

"Where's Keigo and Mizuiro?" asked Renji.

"They went somewhere over there." said Raniku."So what store first?"

"Umm,-"

"Well lookie here. We found ourselves a real cutie."said a man with sunglasses. Three men surrounded Rukia.

"What's your name?" asked the one with the mohawk. Toshiro punched him in the face while Renji and Ichigo took care of the other ones.

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled the mohawk dude.

"You hitting on my girlfriend!" said Toshiro.

"Well that's not my fault. Don't tell me you haven't done it yet, cause I'm more then willing to-" he gets cut off by a fist in his face. Toshiro's fist. Toshiro was about to punch him again but Renji holds him back and Ichigo says "I think that's enough." And it was. Mohawk dude went running with the other two men following him.

"Wow, Toshiro. For a minute I thought you were going to kill him." said Rangiku. Toshiro doesn't say anything but goes to Rukia holds her hand. Rukia smiles at him and he smiles back.

"I don't want to break your lovely moment but we have to get going." said Renji. They head to a random store and start looking for stuff. After about an hour of shopping Rangiku leads them to a dress store. "Um, why are we here if we're going somewhere where it's cold."said Rukia.

"Because I saw a dress that will look absolutely stunning on you, Rukia." said Rangiku. She takes Rukia to a fitting room and gives her a dress. They're in front of the stall she's in waiting for her to come out. "Rukia, when you're ready come out." Rukia comes out and the males jaws drop. Rukia blushes and Rangiku asks Toshiro "So what do you think?"

"She's beautiful." said Toshiro and Rukia blushes at the comment.

"Wow" said Renji and Ichigo at the same time. Rukia was wearing a one-shoulder dress with ruffles, right above the knee and it was purple. It wasn't the fanciest dress but that simple dress made Rukia look stunning. Rukia went back in the stall to change to her normal clothes. When she got out they went to different stores and they finished shopping around ten o'clock.

Rukia was laying on her bed thinking about today and concluded that she had a great time and she can't wait for Saturday. When she thought of the dress and Toshiro's expression it made her blush. Sleep came quickly to Rukia.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Saturday = Field Trip

**Renji's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 9:55 a.m._ Hmm, it's 9:55...Holy SHIT! We're going to be late!_ I jumped out of my bed and went running to Rukia's room. I thought Rukia kept her door unlocked, so I went and crashed into the door when it didn't open. I fell to the floor and groaned. I jumped back up to my feet and started pounding on Rukia's door. "Rukia, wake up! We're going to be late!"

I heard Rukia yell "What! Didn't you set your alarm on?"

"Yeah, but I didn't hear it! Just hurry up!" I went back to my room and got my stuff.

**School**

"We're about to leave and we have two students gone. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. They are coming right?" asked Aizen.

"Yeah, maybe they woke up late or something." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, knowing Renji he probably woke up late and Rukia? I'd say the same thing." said Ichigo.

"Okay, well we'll wait for five more minutes and if they don't come then we're leaving without them." said Aizen.

They heard footsteps and the door opens. Rukia and Renji come in catching their breaths. "We're here!" said Renji.

"Yes, I can see that." said Aizen.

"Now, why were you two late?" asked Gin.

"We woke up late." said Rukia.

"Okay. Okay class I want you guys to follow me. We're going to get on the bus." Aizen said and headed out the door with the class following. When they got out of the school, they put their stuff in a different bus and they got on the bus. On the very last seat it was Rukia and Toshiro, next to them was Ichigo and Renji, in front of Rukia and Toshiro were Rangiku and Momo. In front of Ichigo and Renji were Orihime and Tatsuki. Keigo and Mizuiro sat in front of them. "No standing up while the bus is moving. It will take ten hours to get there so we will take restroom breaks and we should get there before ten o'clock." said Aizen.

The bus started moving and the students were talking. "Yo Toshiro. I bet you wanted the cabins to be boy and girls." said Ichigo.

Rukia blushed getting what he meant and Toshiro said "shut up, Ichigo."

Renji yawned and said "Well I'm going back to sleep. Oh and next time we're going on a trip, you're getting the alarm clock Rukia."

Rukia rolled her eyes and said "yeah, it's like you're dead when you're sleeping."

"Ha ha, real funny." said Renji, he put his head on the window and fell asleep.

"Toshiro?" Rukia said making sure only Toshiro heard her.

"Yeah." Toshiro said but loud enough for only Rukia to hear.

"You're like my dragon." Rukia said.

"Dragon?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, you're strong, protective but you can also be sweet and caring." Rukia explained.

"And you're my butterfly. You're sweet and caring but strong and fierce when you need to be." said Toshiro.

Rukia smiled and put her head on his shoulder and Toshiro put his arm around her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." muttered Toshiro to himself.

"Toshiro?"

"What Ichigo."

"Do you have a marker?"

"Why do you want a marker, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"I'm going to draw on Renji's face." explained Ichigo.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Tatsuki.

"I'm bored and he's vulnerable." said Ichigo.

"I have markers, Ichigo." said the always cheerful Orihime.

"Great. Can you give me one?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime nodded and blushed. She gave Ichigo a hot pink marker. "Are you sure about this Ichigo?" asked Momo.

"Don't worry." said Ichigo. He started drawing on Renji's face.** (AN: Picture when Rukia drew on Ichigo's face in his room.) **

"Wow, Renji is a real heavy sleeper." said Toshiro.

"You can see why we were late." said Rukia.

"Here let me take a picture." said Rangiku taking out her phone. _Click!_

Renji started to stirr and Momo said "You guys he's waking up!"

"Act natural." said Ichigo.

Renji opens his eyes and asked "What are you guys doing?"

Ichigo burst out laughing. _'So much for acting natural' _thought Rukia.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Renji.

"Uh Rukia called Toshiro Fluffy-chan." said Rangiku.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when Rukia called him that." said Ichigo.

"You're letting her call you that?" asked Renji.

"Of course he is. Right, Fluffy-chan?" said Rukia.

"Fine, but you owe me." Toshiro muttered the last part for only Rukia to hear.

She looked at him and gave a slight nod. Everytime Ichigo looked at Renji he had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing. They got to a restroom break and when they we getting off the bus, Aizen stopped Renji. "Abarai, why do you have drawings on your face?"

"ICHIGO! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Renji and went after Ichigo.

After the restroom break the go back on the road and little do they know this trip will let them who really is a friend and who isn't.

**

* * *

**

Chapter is done. please review let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How much more till we get there?" asked a tired Orihime.

"About two more hours." said Aizen.

Rukia was currently sleeping with her head on Toshiro's lap while Toshiro was telling Ichigo and Renji to be quiet so Rukia can sleep. Ichigo and Renji were having an arguement on who knows what. Something stupid probably. Tatsuki and Orihime were still awake and Rangiku and Momo were asleep. Keigo and Mizuiro are awake.

"Toshiro, who would win? Me or pineapple head in a fight?" Ichigo asked and Renji didn't make a remark on the pineapple head.

"Neither." Toshiro said.

"What? How can neither of us win. One of us has to be able to win." said Renji with Ichigo nodding in agreement.

"You'll both lose cause neither of you use your heads." said Toshiro.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me or Renji in a fight." said Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah?" said Toshiro.

"Yeah, you're turning into a softy, Fluffy-chan." said Renji. A vein popped out when the nickname was mentioned.

"At least I don't have drawings on my face with pink permament marker." hissed Toshiro. Renji glared at Toshiro.

Rukia woke up and sat up. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." said Toshiro.

"My legs are asleep. I need to stretch." said Rukia strecthing her arms and legs. She puts her head back on Toshiro's lap.

_Couple minutes later _

"Class we got here earlier than we thought." said Aizen. All the students looked out the window and they couldn't wait to go off the bus. "Alright when we get off, there will be a man and he will lead you to a building were you eat and hang out. In there he will tell you what cabin you will be staying at and with who and other stuff. Behave yourselves."

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. The students went off the bus and looked for the man Aizen said about. "Is it him?" asked Momo pointing to a guy with maroon hair, gray eyes and he looked young. Maybe early twenties, maybe even younger.

"Wow, he's cute." said Rangiku. Rukia agreed silently in her head.

"My name is Ashido Kano. Please follow me." Ashido said and he started walking to the building behind him. The students followed him and when they got in, they were shocked. Inside the building there were tables and sofas. Chairs, T.V.'s, a corner where you can buy food and drinks, and games. It was a place where you could hang out with friends after skiing. "This is amazing." said Rukia.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Rangiku.

"Can I have your attention please." Ashido was standing in the middle and everyone looked at him. "Okay, the cabins are set in order like this Cabin A, B, C, all the way to z. Yes that is pretty weird but that's what they came up with. There are seperate for boys and girls. Theres a Cabin A for boys and a seperate one for girls. Any questions so far?"

A girl with light brown hair up to her shoulders raises her hand." Um, will we choose the people we stay with?"

"No, the teachers already put you in groups. I'll get to them." He gets out the papers that list the groups. "Okay, Cabin A boys: Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Keigo Asano. Cabin B : Akihiko Kana, Chiko Botan, Dai Jiro, and Kenji Makoto..." on and on he went. "Cabin T: Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Mizuiro Kojima. Cabin U:..."

"At least you guys are together." said Rukia.

"Yeah, who knows if we are." said Tatsuki.

"I'm sure you guys will be together." said Ichigo.

"Okay now for the girls. Cabin A: Ai Chiyo, Ayumi Choko, Kikyo Chan, and Azami Chika. Cabin B:..." he went on. "Cabin S: Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Momo Hinamori." He went on finishing the groups.

"Yay! We're together!" squealed Rangiku.

"That's great!" said Orihime and Momo at the same time.

"Your stuff should already be in the cabins. When you get there you can fix it how ever you want. Okay, next is the tour to the cabins." Ashido said. He walked outside with the students following him. "I feel like a puppy following his owner." said Renji.

"Okay heres cabin A." The cabin was medium size, and looked okay. He showed the other cabins and Cabin T. Cabin T had a little pond in the back and it was near Cabin S of the girls [pointed out by Ashido]. Then he showed the girl's cabins. Cabin S, instead of having a pond, had a meadow. The flowers were pretty. There were many kinds. Roses, lilies, tulips, daisies, sunflowers and more. Rukia saw a bunny and couldn't keep the squeal in.

"What?" asked Toshiro.

"There was a cute bunny!" said Rukia.

"Okay, you can go to your cabins and fix your stuff. Lights must be turned off by ten, no girls allowed in the boys cabins after eight, vice versa. You can go to sleep whatever time you want but lights go off at ten. Be in the building by nine o'clock tomorrow. I will be showing you where to get your ski gear and stuff tomorrow. You can go." said Ashido.

When Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo and Mizuiro got to their cabin they saw bunk beds. "I call the top." said Toshiro and Mizuiro.

Renji shrugged and said "You two are smaller."

"Yeah." said Ichigo.

Toshiro and Mizuiro were already fixing their things. Ichigo and Renji started doing the same.

In the girls cabin Rukia and Rangiku got the bottom bunks while Momo got the bunk on top of Rukia and Orihime on top of Rangiku. They were fixing there things when a knock came on their door. "Everything alright?" Ashido came in.

"Oh, yeah." said Rukia seeing that Rangiku, Momo and Orihime were dazed.

"Good, all your stuff here?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rukia said. She looked at Rangiku.

"Uh, yeah."

"Mine too." said Momo.

"Same here." said Orihime.

"Okay. If you have any questions let me know. Good night girls." said Ashido walking out.

"Good night, Kano-kun." said Rukia.

"Please Ashido." said Ashido right before closing the door.

When he left, Rangiku squealed. "Rukia, he was SO checking you out!"

"No he wasn't. If it was anyone, it was Momo. Did you see how he smiled at her?" said Rukia.

Momo blushed and said "N-no, he was just acting nice."

"She's in deniel!" said Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime at the same time. The rest of the night they talked about random things, mostly Ashido.

* * *

**How was it? please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reivews! **_Thinking _

* * *

The next day Rukia woke up. _What time is it?_ She looked at the clock on the wall and it says 7:26. _Well I was going to have to wake up anyway so.._

"Rukia! You're awake!" Momo's face appears and Rukia gets scared.

"Ahh! Momo you scared me!"said Rukia.

"Sorry." Momo apoligized.

"NOOOO!" Rangiku screamed in her sleep.

"What the?" said Momo and Rukia at the same time.

"What's going on?" asked Orihime waking up from Rangiku's scream.

Tatsuki only muttered "Shut up." and went back to sleep.

Rukia got up from her bed and went to Rangiku. Rukia shook Rangiku slighty. "Rangiku, wake up." Rangiku opened her eyes and Rukia asked "You okay?"

Rangiku nodded and said "I had a dream that they didn't sell sake anymore."

Rukia, Momo and Orihime sweat dropped. Rangiku loves to drink sake eventhough she knows it's bad for her. A knock comes, then the door opens. "You ladies alright? People are telling me they heard screaming." asked Ashido.

"Yeah" said Rukia looking around to make sure everyone is full dressed.

"Okay then make sure you ladies eat some breakfast."said Ashido.

"We have names you know." said Rukia.

"Yes I know that."said Ashido.

"Then why keep calling us ladies?" asked Rukia.

"I feel like it." said Ashido with a shrug.

_He reminds me of Kaien. Always popping up and not asking if he can come in._ "Well I would appreciate it if you called us by our names, _sir_."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." said Ashido leaving.

"Rude jerk." muttered Rukia.

"Was it me or were you two flirting?" asked Rangiku.

"Why would I be flirting when I already have a boyfriend?" asked Rukia.

"Well I think he likes you." said Orihime. Momo nodding in agreement.

"Whatever. Just get dressed so we can go eat breakfast." said Rukia. "Tatsuki wake up!"

**Boys Cabin**

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" yelled a voice.

"AHHH!" Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji and Mizuiro all yelled. They looked at who yelled and it was Keigo.

"Keigo, why are you here?" asked an angry Ichigo.

"You have to eat breakfast so I woke you guys up." said Keigo.

Ichigo got his pillow and threw it at Keigo.

At breakfast the boys looked around to see if the girls were there already. "They're over there." said Renji pointing to the girls. They were at a table next to the window. Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki and Orihime were sitting opposite from Rukia, leaving Rukia alone on one side. They walked to the table and Toshiro sat next to Rukia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. None of them knew but Ashido was watching.

"So care to explain why Rukia was alone on this side?" asked Toshiro.

"Well I knew you'd want to sit next to your girlfriend so we sat over here." answered Rangiku.

Ashido came up to them and said "You have one hour to eat breakfast before I show you where you'll be skiing and stuff."

"Okay." said Momo. Ashido smiled at her but right before he left he looked at Rukia who was too busy fixing Toshiro's shirt to notice. Toshiro saw the look he gave Rukia and his hold on Rukia tighten. Rukia looked at Toshiro and gave him a smile. Ashido left and Toshiro thought _'He better not try anything.' _

They ate and after they ate Renji said "I have a bad feeling about Ashido."

"Yeah me too." said Ichigo.

"Yeah there is something weird about him." said Rukia.

Toshiro thought _'At least she thinks that.' _"Yeah."

"What time is it?" asked Momo.

"It's 8:35." said Ichigo looking at his watch.

"We still have 25 minutes. Were's Ikkaku?" asked Renji. They just shrugged. Ikkaku can take care of himself.

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Rangiku.

"Okay. Who's first?" asked Momo.

Rangiku said "I'll go." She spinned the bottle and it pointed to Renji. "Renji, truth or dare?"

**

* * *

**

SO how was it? Give me ideas for the dares. review!


	20. Chapter 20

"Dare." said a confident Renji.

Rangiku had a sly grin on her face and she said "I dare you to kiss that girl over there." Rangiku pointed to a girl sitting on the couch. She had shiny black hair shoulder length, pale skin, and green eyes. Renji had to admit that she was pretty. Renji walked to where she was sitting and sighed. The girl looked up seeing that someone was there and you can say she was suprised when Renji lips crashed on to her lips. What was even more suprising is that she was kissing back! When they stopped Renji said "Uh bye." and he left.

When he came back to the others were shocked, Rukia said "Is it me or did she kiss you back?"

"She did." said Renji.

"Wow, I expected a slap not that." said Ranguki.

"Yeah, but-" Tatsuki was cut off by a new voice.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ashido.

"Where playing Truth or Dare." said Rangiku.

Momo being the oh so nice one had to ask "Care to join us?"

Ashido smiled and said "Sure, why not? Still have time."

Renji spinned the bottle and it landed on Toshiro. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Toshiro.

"I dare you to-"

"Take off your shirt!" said Rangiku cutting Renji off.

"WHAT? NO!" said Toshiro and Rukia at the same time.

"Why not?" asked Ichigo looking at Rukia.

Rukia blushed and said "He's going to attract attention of others."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"Of girls." mummbled Rukia.

"Aww! Rukia doesn't want her man to attract other girls." squealed Rangiku.

Toshiro put his head on the crook of her neck and mummbled to Rukia "I have eyes only for you." Rukia blushes when he said that.

"So what's your dare?" asked Ichigo.

"Uh, I don't know." said Renji.

Rangiku put her finger on her chin, thinking. "Uh, he could...ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult!" They all sat there; except Rukia and Toshiro, thinking of a dare for Toshiro.

"Agh! This is useless!" said Renji.

"Can't you just show us around now?" Ichigo asked Ashido.

"I suppose since." He stood up and said in a loud voice. "It's time to show you around." Everybody got up excitedly and Renji looked at the girl he kissed and she waved at him.

"I think someone has a crush on you." said Ichigo to Renji.

"Shut up." mummble Renji.

They got their jackets and went outside. Ashido lead them to the skiing area and showed them. He showed where you can get ski's and goggles for your eyes. After the tour, they got ski's, goggles and gloves. Rukia's ski had butterflies on it [since their were no chappy ones] and Toshiro's had a blue ice dragon [Hyourinmaru]. Rukia and Toshiro were the first ones ready and they went to start skiing. When Rukia looked at the area, she started to panick in her mind.

_I can do this. No big deal. I can do this...AH! I can't!_ "Uh Toshiro?"

"Yeah."

"Um." Toshiro seemed to figure that Rukia was scared. He went to be right next to her.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'll be right next to you all the time." said Toshiro.

"O-okay."

"On three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" Rukia and Toshiro went down the slope and Rukia wanted to scream but she held it in. She saw how Toshiro was moving so she mimicked him and when they got to the bottom, she fell forward onto the snow.

"Are you okay Rukia?" asked TOshiro.

Rukia jumped up. Her eyes were shining happily and she had a big grin. "That was amazing! Scary but AMAZING!"

"Come on. Let's go back up." said TOshiro.

**

* * *

**

How was it? sorry for the wait. So you know the girl that Renji kissed, should I make her and Renji a couple. Should I make her friends with Rukia and co.? please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Renji was getting ready when he hears someone "Hey."

He turned around and it's the girl who he kissed "Oh, hey."

"Do you want to ski together? Oh, my name is Kikyo Chan, by the way." Kikyo said with a smile.

"sure, Kikyo. I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said. Kikyo and Renji started skiing. Renji looked around and muttered "Where are they?"

"Looking for someone?" asked Kikyo.

"Huh? Oh yeah." said Renji. They were going back up to go down another time.

"Who? I might be able to help." said Kikyo.

"You know what? I'm sure they're okay. Let's have fun." Renji said to Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and they sure are having a great time together.

Meanwhile Rukia and Toshiro where getting hot chocolate. "This hot chocolate is so good!" Rukia said with a sigh. "Hey, Toshiro you want to go to a meadow?"

"Sure." Rukia lead the way. She went to where her cabin was and went to the back. "Weird that there's flowers eventhough there's snow." said Toshiro.

"Yeah." agreed Rukia. She sat down and Toshiro did the same. They just sat there, sipping their hot chocolates, looking at the flowers. Just enjoying each others presence. A bunny came out and it brought a smile on Rukia's face. She put her head on Toshiro's shoulder and sighed.

"You okay?" asked Toshiro with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I just enjoy the peaceful moments we get together. No Renji or Ichigo to make so much noise or Rangiku's hugs or anyone. Just us." said Rukia.

"Yeah." Toshiro put his arm around Rukia and they sat there.

**Later**

"Renji, do you know where Rukia and Toshiro are? They've been gone all day. It's already time for dinner." said Rangiku worried that something happened.

"Where ever they are, I'm sure they're fine. Toshiro will protect Rukia." said Renji. Renji had an arm around Kikyo.

"So are you Renji's girfriend now?" Orihime asked Kikyo. Kikyo nodded. "Aww, that's so cute! Well I'm Orihime Inoue! That's Rangiku, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Momo, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Rukia and Toshiro aren't here right now." Orihime pointed to each person when she said their name.

"So are Rukia and Toshiro a couple?" aske Kikyo.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered. "Renji what if they're um you know..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Oh hell no! They better not or else Toshiro is going to die!" said Renji.

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime and Kikyo at the same time.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" asked a voice.

"Toshiro! Rukia!" said Orihime. "Where were you guys? We were worried! This is Kikyo, by the way."

"Hi Kikyo. I'm Rukia. That's Toshiro." said Rukia. Toshiro nodded and sat down with Rukia sitting on his lap.

Renji was looking at Rukia. "Hair's not messed up, clothes are fine, looks like they didn't do anything." Renji muttered to himself.

"So Renji, looks like you got a girlfriend." said Rukia "So what's for dinner?"

"We were worried about you guys and you ask what's for dinner?" said Ichigo.

"What? You can't blame me, I'm hungry!" Rukia defended herself.

"Here's your food." a person came to them with food. They ate and they went to their cabins.

"So Rukia did you and Toshiro do anything?" Rangiku asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Rukia's face turned beet red. "O-of course not!"

"So Orihime do you like anyone?" asked Rangiku with a big smile.

"Uh, well um.." said Orihime turning pink.

"Ikkaku?" guessed Momo.

Orihime shook her head.

"Keigo?" guessed Rukia. They looked at her like she was crazy. "What? It could happen."

"Ichigo?" guessed Tatsuki.

Orihime turned even pinker and nodded. Rangiku's smile faltered a litlle but Rukia noticed. "Really? I always thought you liked Ikkaku." said Rukia.

"No, I like Ichigo." said Orihime.

"How about you Momo?" asked Rangiku.

Momo turned red and said "Oh, uh...uh I'm sleepy! Yeah I'm really tired." She went to her bed and got in her covers. The rest of them did the same. When Rukia was sure that they were really asleep Rukia got out of her bed and left the cabin. She went to the meadow and at the meadow was a figure and since it was dark she couldn't quite tell.

"Toshiro?" Rukia whispered as she walked.

The figure turned around and said "No."

Rukia's eyes widen when she saw the Toshiro was unconsious. "A-ashido. D-did you do this?"

* * *

**So how is it? I'm not going to make it Ichihime. No, no. I'm going to do IchiRan, just to let you know. please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! **_thoughts_

* * *

Rukia's eyes were wide and she was shocked. "Ashido? Why?"

Ashido was standing in front of the unconsious body of Toshiro. He started walking towards Rukia and when he got in front of Rukia, he grabbed her arm. "Showing affection infront of others can make people very jealous."

Rukia was trying to take Ashido's hand off but she couldn'd. "W-what? Affection?" Then she remembered breakfast. _I was fixing Toshiro's shirt and his hand was around my waist. Toshiro also kissed me but what does Ashido mean? Affection in front of others? Wait a minute! Ashido was there! _"Toshiro's my boyfriend! We can show affection towards each other!"

Ashido smiled a creepy smile [not as creepy as Gin's.] and his hold got tighter. " Oh really? Then why where you staring at me when you got off the bus? What about in the cabin? Your friends thought that we were flirting."

Rukia's eyes widen more. "H-how did you know that?"

Ashido smirked and said "So why don't you dump that boyfriend of yours and come with me?"

Rukia gave Ashido a glare that would make Byakuya proud. "Never! If this is your way of picking up girls, then I'm not suprised you don't have a girlfriend!"

Ashido chuckled and said "Feisty, are we? The first minute you're scared and now you're tough. I like you."

"Yeah? Well I got news for you! I don't like you!" Rukia said with hatred in her voice.

"Rukia that hurt my feelings." Ashido said with a fake hurt tone.

"Well I hope this hurts you more!" Rukia kneed him in his private area and backed away from him. Ashido's hold on Rukia gave out and he fell to his knees.

"You're one tough chick." Ashido said through a tight jaw.

BAM!

Ashido was punched in the face. He fell to his side and groaned. "Never lay a finger on Rukia ever again." said a voice.

"Toshiro!" Rukia said. "Are you okay?" She went running to him.

"Yeah, are you? He didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Toshiro.

"No, I might just have a bruise on where he grabbed my arm." said Rukia.

"Let's leave him there and go back to our cabins. We're going to tell Aizen and Ichimaru-sensei tomorrow." said Toshiro.

"Okay." Rukia ran to her cabin and Toshiro ran to his. When Rukia got inside her cabin and in her bed she kept on wondering _' How did Ashido know what her friends where saying?' _She tried to go to sleep but when a thought came to her mind she got creeped out. _'What if he's some kind of stalker?' _Rukia tried to go to sleep but this thoughts didn't let her get much sleep.

_'Damn. I usually know if someones near. How did he sneak up on me? I hope Rukia's really okay.' _thought Toshiro while he was lying on his bed but thoughts of Rukia being hurt prevented him from getting sleep.

When Rukia woke up the next day she didn't want to get out of bed. She hated to admit it but she was nervous to tell Aizen and Gin. She sighed and got off the bed. She got some clothes to change into and went to the restroom and changed. When she got out the others were awake as well. "Good morning Rukia!" said Orihime.

"Godd morning Orihime." said Rukia then her stomached growled. "hehe"

"Looks like you're hungry." said Tatsuki.

"Hehe, yeah." said Rukia. "I'm going to go ahead. See ya!" Rukia left the cabin and started walking to breakfast. When she was half way there Gin met up with her.

"Rukia-chan you're up early." commented Gin. He walked next to Rukia.

"Yeah, I was going to wait for Rangiku and the others but I'm hungry." said Rukia.

Gin chuckled and said "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Rukia hesitated but told him " Yesterday Ashido grabbed my arm forcefully and if it wasn't for Toshiro I don't know what he would have done." Rukia didn't say the complete truth because she didn't want Toshiro to get in trouble.

Gin smile dissappeared and he said "I'll speak to him but stay by my side, okay?" Rukia nodded. Gin and her walked into the building and Gin saw Aizen and mentioned him over.

"Yes, Gin." said Aizen giving Rukia a smile.

"Ashido got Rukia's arm forcefully and might of done something to her if it wasn't for Hitsugaya-kun." said Gin.

"Oh, really? I'll go speak to Ashido right now." Aizen said and Rukia saw something flash in his eyes. Anger?

**

* * *

**

So is it good? I'm not sure what to do with Ashido though, give me your opinions on that. review! Aizen and Gin are not bad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews!** _thoughts_

* * *

While Aizen went to talk with Ashido, Gin lead Rukia to a table and mentioned with his hand to Rukia to sit down. Gin sat next to her and said "We'll wait here 'till Aizen comes back, alright?"

"Okay." Rukia saw Toshiro and the others come in and when he looked at Rukia she gave a slight nod hoping Toshiro understood what she meant. Toshiro slighty nodded back and with the others went to sit down. Rukia looked around for Aizen and saw him talking to Ashido. Ashido looked like he was about to pee his pants!

Gin chuckled. "My, doesn't Aizen seem to be having fun."

_I wouldn't call it fun, Aizen-sensei looks like he wants to punch Ashido._ "Uh, yeah. Sure." Rukia said.

"Oh, lookie there! It's Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun!" Gin cheerfully said while waving his arms in the air. Toshiro got up and started walking towards us and other students who don't know Gin are looking Gin weirdly. Some girls are even saying that he's cute.

"Yes, Ichimaru-sensei." said Toshiro sitting down in front of Gin.

"Well, Rukia-chan told me that Ashido grabbed her hand forcefully and that she doesn't what he would have done if it weren't for you. I'll make sure to tell Ukitake to give you lots of candy!" Gin said with a big grin.

Toshiro franticly waved his hands in front of him. "N-no, that's not necassary! Really!"

Gin pouted. "If you insist... How 'bout you, Rukia-chan? I can tell him to get chappy!"

Rukia's eyes glittered with happyness at the thought of another chappy. "Really? Okay!"

"Great! Hitsugaya-kun you really should be more like Rukia-chan." said Gin.

Toshiro banged his head on the table and thought, _'No wonder Rukia likes Gin.'_

Someone chuckled and then said "Gin, stop toturing the poor boy." Toshiro looked up and saw Aizen.

"I wasn't tortuing him, right Rukia-chan?" said Gin looking at Rukia hopefully.

Rukia nodded. "Right! He was just saying that he'll call Ukitake-san to give him candy and plus Aizen-sensei I'm getting a chappy!"

Aizen sweat dropped. "Gin, I don't think you should continue giving her chappy stuff."

"Aww, why not!" said Rukia.

"Aww, but Aizen! She's the only one who acceptes my gifts!" said Gin.

Aizen waved his hand as if dissmissing the subject. "Fine, fine. I'm sure Byakuya is wondering where she get's all the chappy stuff."

"Anyway, what happened?" asked Gin. Toshiro sat up and Rukia got quiet.

"He told me it was true and that he would never do that again, but I didn't believe him so he's getting fired. Also, there's been reports about a blizzard headed this way so we're going to have to leave today. We don't want to get caught up in the blizzard." said Aizen.

"Okay, I'll let the students know." said Gin. He stood up and said loudly "Students, attention please! Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun stop arguing! okay, well we've been informed that a blizzard is coming so we're leaving today since we can't afford getting caught in the blizzard. So I want all of you to go back to your cabins and get your stuff and meet back here."

The students left to there cabins and Rukia and Toshiro walked out following them. "Chappy?"

"Chappy is cute!" Rukia said.

Toshiro chuckled. "I didn't know Ichimaru-sensei could be that... hyper."

"That's what makes him fun to be around." said Rukia.

Toshiro chuckled and said "I'll see you later Rukia." Then he gave her a kiss.

Rukia went to her cabin and when she opened the door, she was greeted by a big chest. "Rukia! Guess what!"

Rukia pushed Rangiku off her and said "What?"

"Ichigo asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?" Rangiku yelled.

"Really? That's great!"said Rukia.

"Sheesh Rangiku. Don't yell it to the whole world." said Tatsuki.

Rangiku ignored Tatsuki and said "Not only that but Momo's going out with Izuru. You remeber him right?"

Momo turned red and Rukia, Rangiku and Momo started talking about their boyfriends. In all that excitement, Rukia failed to notice Orihime's sad expression. They packed their stuff and went to meet the guys. Ruia went to TOshiro and they were holding hands, Rangiku went to Ichigo and Ichigo put his arm around Rangiku and glared at any student who looked at Rangiku. Momo went to Izuru and they were holding hands but they're were red as Renji's hair!

They got on the bus and it was kind of the same from the first bus ride except Rukia had a rather large chappy plushie on her lap. "Ichimaru-sensei, thank you so much!" Rukia kept thanking Gin.

"Ah, no problem, Rukia-chan." said Gin.

"Why couldn't you give her one when we got home?" asked an annoyed Toshiro.

"I went to the gift shop and I saw it there and is Hitsugaya-kun jealous that chappy's getting all of Rukia-chans attention?" said Gin with a sly grin.

Toshiro turned his head away, embarrassed and said "W-what? No, I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Hitsugaya-kun!" said Gin.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah Rukia."

"I'm naming chappy after you! His name is Shiro-chan."

"Okay... Rukia have you noticed the dragon and butterfly on it?" asked Toshiro pointing to the dragon and butterfly.

"No! I'm naming the dragon Hyourinmaru and the butterfly Shirayuki." said Rukia.

"It looks like the dragon is protecting the butterfly." noted Toshiro. Rukia nodded her head agreeing with him.

When Rukia got home she found Hisagi drunk and on the floor. Byakuya was sipping tea while Ulquiorra was reading a book. "I'm home!"

Ulquiorra looked up from his book and said "Welcome back Rukia." with a tiny smile.

"Welcome back. " said Byakuya.

Rukia went to the kitchen and a got a cup with water. _Here we go again_, thought Rukia.

**

* * *

**

Complete! Sorry for the rather rushed ending but I couldn't really think of anything else. so let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
